Not So Happily Ever After
by PaigeWillows
Summary: Things are swapped, the villains are the heroes and the heroes are the villains in this is follows similar to the original movies but if everything was completely switched. The Beast's gang, the gang of Benjamin Beast, ends up with the invitation to go to Auradon Prep, a once in a lifetime chance to get off the Isle of the Lost and possibly turn good.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, about twenty years ago, Maleficent and Hades were married in front of the entirety of the kingdoms. Taking the opportunity Maleficent and Hades together united the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon. They rounded up all of the pesky villains and shipped them off to the Isle of the Lost where together they put a magic barrier around it with no way out. No magic, no freedom, and most of all no fresh food except for the occasional shipments of less than perfect or ideal supplies.

On the isle of the lost, your gang meant everything, who you aligned with and what areas of the isle were safe. So it was natural that the gang with the best leader be the safest. That gang was the Beast's gang. The son of the Beast to be exact. The son of the formerly spoiled prince who kidnapped the daughter of a thief and kept her hostage. His name? Benjamin Beast and he ran the majority of the isle, the parts that Aziz and his group didn't run. The main members of the group were Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie. They were the most feared villain kids on the isle. Together they laid claim to the main hubs of the island except for the Docks.

Audrey was a beautiful girl, daughter to sleeping beauty whose parents stole Maleficent's wings out of fear. She was punished for what her grandparents did. She, however, was less than evil, she was a fashionista and a well-known heartbreaker. Her beauty was well known on the isle as was her viper like tongue that spit poisonous words as effortlessly as breathing. She was only really nasty and bitchy at best but she could play hardball with the worst of the worst.

Chad was the son of little Cinderella and her not so prince charming. His mother ended up here while his father roams free. Everything was fine until it wasn't. Cinderella's pretty and sweet facade hid a desire for revenge for how cruel her family was to her even after they saw the error of their ways. She attempted to kill them and got herself sent away, not before she managed to get pregnant with Chad. Chad is a charming and handsome young man but lacking a lot in the brain department. He is selfish and brutish with a womanizing streak to boot.

Lonnie was the daughter of the infamous Mulan. The woman who dishonored her family, posed as a man to invade the imperial army and nearly killed the war hero Shanyu. Once she was discovered to be a woman her family was disgraced, and she was sent to the isle instead of the typical sentence of death. Despite her heroics, she is remembered as a liar and a fake. However, the law was law. Lonnie much like her mother defies stereotypes. She is a bold and edgy young woman with a mean streak. The last person in the Beast's Gang that you wanted to piss off is Lonnie. She is one hell of a fighter and tends to rough it up better than all the boys.

Finally, you have the leader himself, Benjamin Beast. His father captured and enslaved Belle for her father's trespasses. Ultimately it wasn't until Ben had already been conceived that Gaston the brave rescued Belle and took her back to her father. Once Ben was born he was sent to the Isle as Belle could never live with the reminder of the Beast. Ben was raised by an abusive and commanding father who always expected too much from him. The beast was human before he was transformed into the hideous creature he was. He was a prince and he raised Ben to be one too. Ben is a self-assured natural-born leader. He plays into the bad boy stereotype well but isn't much of a heartbreaker. The only person he ever dated was Audrey and that quickly didn't pan out as they both discovered they were better friends than anything more.

There are more notable people in the gang, Doug and Jane. Doug is the son of Dopey, one of the dwarves that kidnapped snow white, who was attempting to rob the dwarves in the process. Jan was the daughter of the wickedest villain of all, Fairy Godmother. She is the least fairy-like woman who would show up and bestow gifts that later turned out to be curses upon people. They hang about and manage as lackeys but really aren't part of the core group. They aren't tough or as hard as the main four.

Then you have the main rival gang, Aziz's street rats. They primarily control the dock where the shipments come in. They tend to steal the good stuff first. It's mainly comprised of Aziz, Jordan, and Melody. Aziz is the son of the thief and the attempted sultan of Agrabah, Aladdin. Once his lineage proved not to be royal, he was sentenced to the Isle as punishment despite being in love with Jasmine, the sultan's daughter. Jordan is the daughter of the genie who helped Aladdin fake being a prince. He suffered the same fate as Aladdin. Finally Melody, the odd one out of the group being the daughter of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. Yes, a princess. Her mother's banishment from Atlantica after Ursala fulfilled her deepest wish put her at the mercy of the humans. Ariel didn't understand human life and never really grew accustomed to the way of life on land. This led to innocent intentioned theft and accidental murder with a fork she referred to only as her dinglehopper. This ragtag group is the only one that openly opposes Ben's Beast gang because of a nasty feud with Aziz.

Everything was rotten as usual for the original four, but it wasn't until in Auradon, the son of the Cruella De Vil the dog expert and puppy saver, Carlos talked to his friend the daughter of Maleficent and Hades about a dream he was having. A dream where the innocent children of villains would get a chance at happiness and freedom in Auradon.


	2. Rotten to the Core

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad." Benjamin Beast sang to himself as he roughed up one of the people in his territory for not paying their weekly safety tax. It is a tax that you pay to not get the snot kicked out of you. You pay it with anything worth it, money, items, food, and whatever else is worth it. Ben shoved the beaten guy to the ground and smirked. "Don't forget your taxes next time." His voice is cold but mocking and almost joyful in the tragic look of the guy on the ground. He swaggered off to collect his next tax with a content sigh. This was the life, as good as it gets on the isle. Making mischief and causing trouble.

"A dirty no-good down to the bone, your worst nightmare Can't take me home," Lonnie called out after roughing up a guy for not moving out of her way. She was hungry damn it. She walked through the market stall stealing an apple, some bread, and whatever else she could without getting caught. She stepped down into an alley to look over everything she stole. She took a big bite of the apple and some of the bread. She didn't care about looking pretty or if someone saw her. The girl was hungry and she had no patience. She rarely had the patience to begin with. Someone moved through the alley making her drop her apple. She turned them around and socked them in the face before shoving them off. She looked down at the dirtied apple and groaned before heading back to the market for a second apple.

"So I've got some mischief In my blood, Can you blame me? I never got no love." Audrey sang into the mirror while doing her makeup. Her signature blue and pink eyeshadow to match her pink and blue hair. She always liked everything in pink or blue. She finished her makeup and slipped on her pink and black leather dress and boots. She smirked at herself in the mirror, blowing herself a kiss and giggled wickedly heading out the door toward the Beast Gang's hideout. On the way, she flirted with a couple of market boys in exchange for a muffin and a coffee. She blew them kisses before making her way to the hideout finally. She was always the first to arrive. She threw the stone at the sign to let herself in before heading up, empty as usual. She took the time to fix her nail polish that had chipped while finishing her breakfast.

"They think I'm callous a low-life hood I feel so useless, misunderstood!" Chad said into the neck of the girl he had just woken up with, peppering it with kisses as he adored her naked frame. He rolled over and did the same to the guy on the other side of him, sprinkling kisses along his neck enjoying the look of his morning wood poking at the sheets before he saw the time. Chad groaned and got out from between the two and started dressing. He threw his clothes on haphazardly before climbing out the window and down to the street level expertly. This wasn't his first time sneaking out like that and it wouldn't be the last if he had anything to say about it. Chad charmed a small fruit vendor stealing some ripe grapes as they talked before sauntering away with the pride of a lion.

They all ended up converging at the hideout with the remains of their breakfasts. Ben had displayed his haul from collecting taxes to the impressed reactions of the group. Ben put his hand in for the group. "Rotten.." He started and the others followed putting their hands in all of the joining in together. "… to the core!" They howled like beasts afterward and broke into wicked laughed before a real roar shook the hideout. All of them stopped laughing and turned to the entrance. The beast in his intimidating aura stood by the doorway arms folded behind his back gracefully with the elegance of a prince or king. All four of them bowed their heads respectfully and this seemed to please him.

"My rotten son. Have you collected taxes already?" He asked and Ben nodded showing him what he collected wordlessly. The beast appraised it finding it sufficient, taking anything that interested him in the slightest. He left everyone silent and intimidated. Ben went to speak but found a large hand slapping him into silence. "I did not ask you anything therefore you have no reason to speak. You disappoint me. But… there is news that I should share with you and time is of the essence as you all leave today." The beast growled lowly making everyone feel it in their bones. It brought them all confusion. Leaving? Leaving how? Leaving to where? They were all completely taken with questions to the point that they almost forgot to listen. The beast cleared his throat regaining their full attention. "By decree of Queen Maleficent and King Hades, four sons and daughters of the isle will be given a chance to go to school in Auradon." Almost everyone looked some form of horrified or intrigued. Audrey seemed smitten with the idea, Lonnie looked less than pleased, Chad was on the verge of a temper tantrum and Ben stood coolly, expressionless and unmoved. Inside, however, Ben was elated. A Chance to leave this dump and make a name for himself, one far better than his father ever did. This was his chance and while he looked as cool and smolderingly devilish as usual he was excited. His father watched his face hard, looking for signs of weakness but seemed proud to find none.

"Good. You will all go and pack. You leave shortly and there isn't much time. We meet the limousine outside in about a half-hour sharp. You're dismissed. Except for Ben." He quickly corrected himself. Everyone practically ran out of the hideout in separate directions to quickly go pack. There was no arguing with the beast unless you wanted a broken nose or worse. Ben stood as his father circled him like prey.

"Your mother is in Auradon Benjamin. Don't speak to her or acknowledge her. Do you understand? She isn't your mother any longer. You are mine and mine alone. No one else may have you son. If you find a way to get me off this island, you will do so. Am I making myself clear?" He growled demandingly.

"Crystal, father," Ben said confidently. Upon his father's dismissal, he headed back to his shabby castle-like abode to collect his things. It wouldn't be long before the limo arrived, and he had more to pack than the others. He had to look good and present nicely. He took a big wad of cash he had stored up and stuffed it into his bag. This was it. This was his chance.


	3. Welcome to Auradon

Ben was lost in thought and busy finishing up his packing when he heard the horn of the limousine outside. He was immediately snapped out of his wishful thinking and back into reality. A reality where he steeled his exterior to hide any emotion inside. His father had taught him -forced him- to bottle how he felt up inside and keep a calm icy exterior. So up came his guard and that frosty exterior as he slung his royal blue leather backpack over his shoulder and walked out to meet the group.

Everyone was already stuffing their things into the trunk, Audrey had the most luggage as she required a separate bag for shoes, makeup, clothes, and accessories. Ben slung his bag into the waiting trunk and looked up at the chauffer -bodyguard- who was eyeing him through black sunglasses. Ben gave him an icy glare before ducking into the open back door of the limo. Lonnie and Chad were already inside. Chad was trying to escape Lonnie's current chokehold on him after he apparently did something to offend her. Ben nudged the girl sharply and gave her a sharp look and she let Chad go. Chad adjusted himself with a huff before snagging some of the candy from the display of snacks on the small shelf of the limo. Ben didn't bother paying any attention to it. His mind began to wander until Audrey slid into the back seat beside him bumping him.

"Sorry…" Audrey apologized when she saw the glare, he gave her. The limo began driving and the barrier opened for them. Looking out the window a bridge had formed from pure magic to carry them across the water stretching between here and the land of Auradon. Ben could almost already taste the fresh air and his lungs begged for it, angry at the clean scent of the backseat of the limo's stuffy air. He could smell Audrey's sugary perfume, Lonnie's spicy cologne, and the smell of candy wafting from the shelf opposite to him. His mind wandered to what new smells Auradon would bring. His face remained steely and focused while his mind wandered through possibilities, endless ones of things he had only heard of but never experienced like ice cream. He wanted to try it and chocolate. Lonnie nudged Ben to get his attention as they made it to Auradon. He rolled the window down and took a big breath of fresh air and briefly he let his cool exterior melt into something warm and blissful. It smelled natural and a little floral. Things Ben had read in books but now experienced knew that dry words from dusty pages could never compare. Audrey was the only one to really take notice, but she chose not to bring it up. She and Ben were really close after their failed relationship. She knew that Ben had a softness inside him that he hid really well, and she was seeing it now. Seeing the part of Ben she always liked most. A warmth beneath the thick frigged exterior that had frozen over from years of fatherly affection -abuse-.

Audrey took in the smell of flowers like some of the perfume her mother wears on the fresh air and smiled. She knew she never truly belonged on the Isle, not like most of them. Audrey wasn't evil, she wasn't good either, but she knew the Isle was never her home, coming here. Smelling the faint florals on the fresh breeze flittering in the window made her feel a sense of homecoming. A sense that this was exactly where she was meant to be her whole life. She knew Ben longed for Auradon just as much. They used to talk a lot about what they wanted. Ben just wanted to be free back then. They haven't talked much since his father's abuse worsened. The beast's grip on his son was ironclad and the constant bruises and wounds were an ignored subject. Ben may have been seen as the most feared of the gang because of his reputation, but really, he had it the worst. Audrey's heart ached spotting a bruise peeking out from under the collar of his t-shirt. Ben caught her gaze as his icy exterior resumed and fixed her with a knowing glare. Audrey looked away but she couldn't help but hurt for him. Ben was too proud to show weakness, but she knew he hurt too. Best friends know these things.

"Look the school," Lonnie said with an almost acidic amusement. The school from the outside was almost castle-like. It was big and built strong but renovated to be a school. This clearly was repurposed from royalty. Ben couldn't help but roll his eyes at the lavishness of it all. A trace of slight bitterness on his tongue at how some of it should be his. He technically had noble blood in him. He swallows it down and fixes the building with a fierce look that would strike fear into most of the isle who ever crossed him. The limo stopped and Audrey was the first one out. She stepped out gracefully, followed by Ben and then Lonnie and Chad. Chad stumbled and nearly toppled Lonnie who slugged him in the shoulder for it. Chad whimpered and rubbed his shoulder glaring at her. Lonnie, however, looked amused and proud. A band had stricken up and before her stood five people. The most unmistakable was the Fair Queen who no doubt was the headmistress. She was a beautiful and elegant refined woman. Flanking her was Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay. Mal was dressed in purples, pinks, and greens with a slight edge to her that made her seem a lot like Lonnie in some ways. Evie was the daughter of the Fair Queen as they shared a striking beauty and a color palette of blues, reds, and black. Jay was a jock type wearing scarlet and gold, along with a tourney jersey in the school's colors, purple and blue. Lastly was Carlos who immediately Ben felt drawn to. His eyes felt magnetically drawn to him like a compass pointing the way north. Something about Carlos was undeniably gravitational to him, yet he couldn't put a word to it. Carlos wore black, white, and red seeming just as drawn to Ben's frozen gaze.

"Welcome to Auradon!" She exclaimed with a sweet voice. "This is Auradon Prep and your new home. My name is the Fair Queen and I will be your headmistress." She bowed gracefully and smiled. "These four are going to be your guides. Princess Mal is the daughter of Maleficent and Hades. She will be your class president and the art club leader. Evie, my daughter is the head of the science and fashion clubs. Jay is the tourney and fencing captains. Carlos is the leader of the computer and technology club as well as the one who came up with the idea for you all to be here." She gestured at each who waved as she went through naming them. Ben looked at Carlos with a slight curiosity. He was the reason they were there? "Well I'll let you get acquainted and then they will show you around. Welcome again to Auradon." The Fair Queen beamed and gracefully lead the band inside leaving the eight students standing awkwardly looking at each other.

"So. You know who we are but we don't really know you." Evie starts breaking the ice nicely though a bit awkwardly herself. Everyone is still silent for a long moment before Ben clears his throat addressing her.

"Benjamin Beast." He says almost smugly with pride. "This is Audrey Rose, Li Lonnie, and Chad Charming." Ben points as he introduces each one. "Now, if the awkward introductions are over, I think you should show us around now," Ben said bossy as usual but Mal didn't seem to like it very much. The other seemed to look towards her and she nodded reluctantly.


	4. Brother Bother

Evie primarily was the one giving the tour up until they reached the offices where Uma waited with a tablet. "So we didn't know what electives to put you guys down for. We penciled you in for the necessary classes and remedial goodness class." Evie started but Ben let out an almost beast-like growl startling almost everyone but Uma and Mal.

"Let me guess," Ben's voice dripped with an almost offended tone, "A new class just for us? How… sweet." The sarcasm was very pointed, and all of the Beast gang had a similar look of dislike for the class subject. Evie chuckled nervously looking at her friends a little panicked.

"Well anyway… you get to pick two electives each. Uma can help you decide." She tried to sound chipper but honestly, it just came across as fearful and Ben seemed to smugly appreciate it. He may not be on the Isle but it didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. The thought sent chills down his spine. He was here to be good, but what is the harm in a little misbehavior right? Lonnie was the first one to pick electives with Uma, the two seeming to gel together quite well despite their differences. She ended up picking art and a dance class. Chad followed behind signing up for both Tourney and fencing. Audrey signed up for cheerleading and fashion to absolutely no one's surprise. Ben, however, chose Tourney and a French language class to everyone's surprise. He almost signed up for the technology club at the same time but stopped himself. Uma seemed to notice looking a little bewildered. No one really knew what Ben liked aside from Audrey, she was the only one who really wasn't surprised.

"We should split up, show you around, and how to get to your classes, lockers, and dorms individually. I'll go with Audrey since we have fashion together. Jay, you can show Chad around, Lonnie can go with Mal and…" She glanced apologetically at Carlos for a moment, "Carlos can show Ben around. Sound good to everyone?" Evie was hoping for an excited yes but god blank stares in return. She sighed heavily and took Audrey by the arm, locking their arms together and leading her off down the halls. Mal shrugged and took off with Lonnie. Chad and Jay were practically bro-ing it up together already talking about Tourney as they left leaving Ben standing in front of Carlos. The two just stared at each other for a long moment before Ben's face hardened.

"Well? Are we going to just stand here all day or actually go somewhere?" he didn't sound mad just a little annoyed but was seemingly trying to play nice. Carlos sputtered for a second before nodding and leading Ben down the hall showing him to the different classrooms, he will be having class in, saving the language classroom and the tourney field for last. The whole time Carlos kept starring at Ben making him feel watched. It was starting to remind Ben of how his father watched him and it was putting him on edge. By the time Carlos showed him to his locker his patience had run out completely.

"What?!" Ben snapped looking at Carlos with a hard expression. Carlos flinched backward into the lockers; eyes wide with surprise. Ben couldn't help but smirk a little bit with a glint of enjoyment from how easy this was. He stepped closer to Carlos who pressed back against the lockers hard.

"E-excuse m-me?" Carlos stuttered confused and intimidated. Ben slammed both hands onto the lockers on opposite sides of Carlos boxing him in completely. This made Carlos go flinch and go stiff. He stared up at Ben who was looking back down at Carlos. They were uncomfortably close, faces mere inches apart. A blush rose high up onto Carlos's cheeks and Ben arched a brow, voice a low rumble in his chest.

"You keep starring at me." He means for it to be a question, but it comes out as more of a statement. Ben can't bring himself to be mad at the teen he has caged. Something about him makes the soft part of him ache and demand that he stop but he doesn't want to. Carlos tries to look away but there isn't much to look at other than Ben now.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to… I just… You're really… I mean." Carlos sputters more face gradually getting redder which only makes Ben more and more confused. He seemed to be intimidating the guy so much he couldn't speak. That is definitely the reason, right? Ben let out a sigh and brought his arms down crossing them over his chest instead of letting Carlos take a breath of relief.

"I guess it's fine. Just try not to stare so much. I don't like being stared at." Ben said dismissively attempting to comfort the teen a bit. The slight kindness was not wasted on Carlos who nodded instead of trying to talk again. A smirk graced Ben's typically emotionless face. "Are you going to show me to my dorm or are you going to just sit here all day staring at me again Carlos?" Ben using his name seemed to break the poor guy for a moment before he nodded again and was practically sprinting down the hallway to get the distance between him and Ben who had spent the whole time, far too close together.

Ben was led, after sprinting to catch up, to the boy's dorms where Carlos stopped in front of a wooden door. "This is Gil's room. He didn't have a dorm mate… so we figured it would be okay." Carlos seemed nervous and Ben couldn't help but be curious.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ben asked icily eyeing Carlos and the door.

"Um… well, he is Gaston and Belle's son… your…" Carlos tries to finish the sentence, but the words won't come out and Ben already looks livid.

"You thought that putting me in the same room as the son of the man who tried to kill my father was a good idea?!" Ben hissed and Carlos shuddered and cowered a bit from Ben before he let out a sigh. "sorry… it isn't your fault I assume. I'm not sleeping in the same room as… this Gil person. I want nothing to do with him." Ben demanded frustratedly ignoring the fact that said person is his half-brother.

"There aren't any more empty dorms… I could try to get you moved in with Chad, but I'd have to ask Harry first. I'd let you stay in my dorm, but I already have Jay as my roommate." Carlos tried to appease him, and this seemed to work. The beastly teen grumbled and nodded.

"Thank you for being willing to try." Ben took a ragged breath and steeled himself before walking into the dorm room. Gil was on his feet and barreling towards Ben so quickly that Ben's reflexes kicked in and he punched him in the gut and flipped him onto the floor, boot on his chest. Gil let out a wheeze and groaned.

"I was only going to hug you, bro…" He groaned from the floor and Carlos looked both amazed and mortified. Ben took his foot of Gil's chest and stepped over him entering the room.

"I don't do hugs… don't touch me." Ben commanded and set his blue leather backpack on top of his bed sitting down. Carlos helped Gil up apologizing but he shrugged him off.

"It's cool dude. I'm just glad to have my brother as my roommate." Gil beamed seemingly unphased by just having been assaulted. Ben glared at him with his most intimidating at fierce stare.

"I'm not your brother and I'm not going to hug you or be your roommate long. As soon as I can find a different roommate, preferably Chad, we will not be talking ever again." His voice hard and mean, nothing nice in it like when he talked to Carlos. Gil didn't seem phased by any of Ben's attempts to intimidate him he just smiled warmly.

"But you are my brother. My dad and your mom…" Gil made hand gestures to imply intercourse and Ben snarled with disgust.

"Just. Shut. Up." Ben seethed and Carlos couldn't help but bite his lip watching Ben get angrier and angrier at how sweet Gil was still trying to be.

"Gil, leave him alone. It has been a long day and he probably just wants to sleep." Carlos offered winking at Ben who seemed to appraise Carlos for a second. Gil seemed to be struck with a deep revelation from this information and nodded.

"OHHHH! Sorry dude. I'll leave you alone now." Gil went back to doing his own thing. Ben scrambled to his feet and over to Carlos.

"How did you do that? How did you shut him up?" Ben seemed almost impressed. Carlos blinked for a second.

"I was just nice to him…" Carlos replied simply, "Also here is my number, text me if you need anything or just want to talk. Okay?" Carlos handed him a small slip of paper and Ben nodded heading back to his bed to curl up. He closed the door and let out a deep sigh walking down the hall to his own dorm. This was going to be rough since all that could fill Carlos's poor head now were thoughts of a teen clad in royal blue leather with gold accents.


	5. Midnight, Cold and Sweet

It was the dead of the night when Ben woke up. Gil was snoring across the room, sprawled out, half hanging off the bed asleep. A growl rose in his throat and it took everything in him not to get up and strangle him for the annoying noise escaping his half-brother's throat. The idea of even considering him a half-brother at all was still positively revolting. He didn't want to acknowledge his mother or her asshole husband. They weren't only his thoughts but what his father instructed of him. Though he may be stuck on the isle, there was no telling how long this stay in Auradon would last or whether they would only be allowed here during the school year. The rest was a complete mystery. Ben laid back trying to sleep but the snores from Gil kept him awake with his thoughts and it was excruciating. Ben grabbed his phone and tried texting each of the gang members but the only one to respond was Audrey, who simply told him to go the fuck to sleep and not wake her up again. Ben looked at the slip of paper Carlos gave him from earlier and contemplated it before typing the number into his phone saving it under his name before sending a text message.

"Hey, it's Ben… you know the Isle guy." Ben texted awkwardly not sure what to say, something that he didn't usually deal with. On a normal day, he exuded confidence and was often told by Audrey that he struts around like he has the biggest ego. So for him to feel genuinely awkward and almost nervous texting someone felt foreign to him. He couldn't quite place where those feelings were coming from, but he didn't care too much. He chalked it up has been a long day in a new place.

"Hey Ben. Did you need something?" Carlos replied surprisingly quickly. Ben couldn't help but imagine the poor intimidated boy pressed up against the lockers again squeaking out his replies. Something about it made the beast in his gut gnaw and gnash wanting something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't a feeling he had before, but then again, he was in a place with people he had never met before.

"Well, no. Sort of. I can't sleep and Gil snoring. I'm wide awake and everyone else is sleeping. I guess I'm bored." Ben still sounding rather awkward for some reason. It was starting to get on his nerves. He took a deep breath while he waited for his reply.

"It is sort of nighttime; most people sleep right now. I'm only up because I get nightmares." Carlos replies and the beast inside him growled so fiercely that one deep growl escaped his throat. He didn't like the idea of something other than him terrorizing Carlos. His inner beast wanted Carlos to be only his to torment and terrify. Ben sighed at the feeling and blinked out at the night sky for a second before letting the icy exterior he puts up to come down for now. Carlos was already dealing with something. Yes, Ben was evil but he needed to be good a little bit.

"What kind of nightmares?" Ben asked both out of curiosity and out of a desire to comfort him a little bit. He knew that when he would have nightmares, venting to Audrey helped him a lot. Maybe, talking about his nightmares might help Carlos. The soft side of Ben was out in full now, the safety of his bed and the comfort of the night making it feel safe to be vulnerable and even pleasant.

"My father was a part werewolf and he attacked me as a child. I always have nightmares about it or sometimes being part werewolf myself but according to Maleficent herself, the part of me that is a part werewolf is entirely dormant. She cast a spell to keep it that way as well but it still haunts me. I figured since your father is the beast you would maybe understand." Carlos replied and Ben couldn't help but smile a little. That must be it. Their connection from the beginning, they could sense the beast within one another. That had to be it. There couldn't possibly be a reason other than that for why he feels so drawn to Carlos. None whatsoever. Ben repeated these thoughts to himself.

"I have my own inner beast; I don't transform like a werewolf but I am affected by it. It is a struggle sometimes, but I have control over it, unlike my father. I was blessed upon birth with the gift to control it. By who I do not know but my father says it is so. I can understand your fears Carlos but with Maleficent's spell there should be nothing to fear, right?" Ben replies quite kindly and honestly. Carlos doesn't reply. His phone sits in his hand for a long moment silent before there is soft tapping at his door.

Ben gets up and crosses the room to find a sleep disheveled Carlos in some black and white pajamas with puppy paw prints all over them. Carlos smiles at him toothily and something warm fills Ben's gut. His beast practically soothed into submission. Ben is confused and a little intimidated by this effect but does not show it. He smirks at Carlos who gestures down the hall. "You hungry?" Carlos asks and Ben eagerly nods, he is always hungry honestly. With a nod, he starts leading Ben down the hall and they silently sneak to the kitchen. Carlos goes to the fridge and smiles. "Sweet tooth?" Ben nods again guiltily now, surprised by how suddenly docile and comfortable he feels around Carlos. It bothers him inside and he mulls it over until Carlos sets a bowl of something on the counter handing Ben a spoon. Ben leans over sniffing it curiously. It smells sweet and sugary but he can feel cold coming off of it. Before he can really figure it out himself Carlos tilts his head chuckling. "It's ice cream." Ben's eyes got a little wide and he takes a spoon full trying a big bite. It's creamy, cold and sweet. It tastes of something he has never had before and it is a warm shade of brown. He assumes this must be chocolate ice cream. He digs into the ice cream until frozen pain shoots through his skull and he whimpers and growls in equal measure recoiling. "Eat it too fast and you get an ice cream headache. Just put your thumb on the roof of your mouth. It helps." Carlos comments taking a bite. Ben does and told and it slowly ebbs away.

"So you've never had ice cream before?" Carlos asks curiously and Ben shakes his head.

"There isn't any ice cream, chocolate, or many sweets on the Isle," Ben admits taking a fresh bite of ice cream. Carlos nods thoughtfully and lets a comfortable silence fall as they finish up the ice cream slowly. Ben grabs the bowl and licks it clean, getting some on his nose. Carlos lets out a laugh and wipes it off the tip of his nose licking it. A fierce warmth burns in Ben's cheeks, a reaction he isn't accustomed to. He assumes it is from embarrassment and scolds himself for being so emotional in front of someone else. He brings his walls up and lets the frigged cold exterior take over. "What are you laughing at?" Ben snaps a bit and Carlos goes pale. He smirks at the fearful look on Carlos's face. Yes, this is how it should be. His beast snarls at him however, for reasons he cannot discern but sighs and settles on a less harsh cold exterior much more akin to soft snow rather than the rigged spiked ice.

"Sorry." Carlos replies and Ben shrugs in reply. Now full of something sweet Ben feels his lids heavy again and gestures to the door. Carlos nods and they head back to their rooms silently, only waving goodbye. Ben can't get the image of Carlos laughing and being so close to him out of his head as he goes back to sleep. Carlos can't escape his thoughts of Ben either in how much they are alike and how cute Ben looks with ice cream and a blush. They both dream sweet sugary ice cream induced dreams of the events of the night and how they could have gone differently. Ben's dream is fiercer, with him shoving Carlos into the refrigerator and intimidating him again like he did at the lockers. Carlos dreams of chocolatey kisses and sharing cold ice cream between warm mouths. Both of them satisfied with their dreams by morning.


	6. Territorial

By the morning all of the kindness that Carlos had seen in Ben the night before was gone like a dream. He knew it happened but, in the morning, Ben nearly knocked him over shoving past rudely on his way to class. Carlos didn't take it personally; he was doing it to anyone in his way, but it still sucked. He thought that maybe he and Ben could be friends but that seemed to be a misunderstanding. So Carlos headed to class and Ben went as well.

The entire first-class Ben was paying attention, fidgeting with his pencil needing some sort of release, his beast felt cooped up and needed to run or go for a walk. He needed space and the classroom felt cramped to him even if it wasn't. He liked being outside and enjoying the freedom and beautiful scenery of Auradon even if he never would show it on the outside. From then on Class after class until lunch he was hyper-focused on what they were learning and would growl when he heard whispers about him from other students making them shut up. Ben didn't care about making friends. He had his gang and that was all he needed.

Lunchtime finally rolled around on their first day and Ben immediately grabbed as much food as he was allowed and went for a table outside. It was a beautiful day outside and the fresh air settled his inner beast in a comforting way. He still felt pent up with energy but at least he didn't feel cooped up for now either. He sat and quickly dug into his food finishing it like a starved animal despite the eyes it drew to him. As the other gang members found their way to his table they ate in a very similar fashion, rushed and hungry as if they didn't usually have food to eat or if they waited too long someone would come and steal the food off their plate. Evie was the first person who wasn't part of the gang to approach the table.

"Hey, guys. Can I sit with you?" Evie smiled and all four of them looked at her like she had suggested something disgusting. She just chuckled awkwardly and scooted in to sit next to Audrey who was the only one who seemed to be willing to accommodate. "So how has your first day been so far?"

"Dude, it's school. It sucks." Chad said eyeing Jay as he walked over and sat beside him joining the table without asking. No one commented on it, Jay just started eating quietly. "None of the professors have threatened me yet and people won't shut up about us. I don't mind being the center of attention, but it isn't even stuff worth whispering about." Chad shrugs stealing a fry off of Jay's tray sneakily.

"Of course you love the attention Chad, when don't you. I'm sure your boyfriend and girlfriend on the isle are gonna miss you." Lonnie teased seeming to take the wind out of his sails making him look a little deflated.

"We broke up because I don't know when I'll be back and I don't want to be tied down. You know I need constant… attention." Chad smirked winking at Evie who laughed nervously. Audrey gave Chad a look that screams 'back off'.

"When he says attention, he means sex," Audrey said disgusted not wanting to imagine the things Chad gets up to in whoever's bedroom. Admittedly she had tried to date Chad at one point too but that quickly fell through as she doesn't like sharing and Chad is all about his three-way relationships. They did consider a Ben, Audrey, and Chad relationship but frankly Ben just isn't into Chad that way. He doesn't mind the idea of dating a guy though, never really did.

"Good luck with that…" Evie commented awkwardly, not used to anyone being so blunt about their needs. It was rather off-putting for her frankly which didn't really surprise Audrey. Evie seemed like a really good girl so it wasn't much to imagine that she wouldn't be interested in that kind of subject per se. Mal came and sat next to Lonnie across from Evie. She twirled her apple, trading Evie for her strawberries. Everyone seemed to splinter off into conversations. Chad and Jay were talking about fencing practice. Evie, Mal, and Audrey were talking about makeup and cute guys and girls. Lonnie and Ben were both silent until Ben saw something that made his inner beast growl loudly silencing the table.

Across the courtyard Carlos was being toyed with by a bunch of jocks. They were clearly big tourney players holding Carlos's lunch above his head making fun of his height. Carlos wasn't incredibly short but he was shorter than some guys, shorter than Ben at least. Everyone seemed to follow Ben's eyes and Mal was going to get up when Ben beat her to it. Within seconds he had gotten up from the table and sprinted over to the guys. Carlos saw Ben and went bright red as Ben grabbed the tray, shoved it into Carlos's hands before launching onto the guy who was holding it and started roughing him up. Nothing serious but a major warning.

"Mess with him again and I'll personally knock your damn teeth in. Got it?" Ben growled loudly spooking the jocks. "I SAID GOT IT?" Ben roared practically, making the jocks nod and scurry away in fear. He turned to Carlos triumphantly who looked bright red. Ben had just come to his rescue like a hero. It took everything in him not to swoon. He already had a major crush developing on Ben but this solidified it. He didn't get to enjoy the moment long before being grabbed and jerked across the courtyard over to the group's lunch table and forcibly sat down by Ben. He then preceded to steal Carlos's apple and acted as if nothing happened.

"Thanks, Ben." Carlos squeaked out starting to eat his lunch but Ben laughed wickedly.

"Don't thank me. You're my play toy. If anyone is going to make your life rough, it'll be me. I don't like people infringing on my territory." Ben took a big bite of the apple and flashed Carlos a dangerous smirk that made him recoil a bit. Carlos felt weak and looked fearful of Ben for a moment. This seemed to satisfy Ben but his beast still growled at him for it. He didn't know why still. The other gang members all seem to understand what Ben means but everyone else is confused.

"Carlos is your… territory?" Mal asked genuinely confused and with a little attitude. Ben nods like it makes sense but frankly that clarifies nothing.

"On the isle, people and areas are deemed territory, you claim them. The stronger ones hold their territory to do with whatever they want. We had the biggest territory on the Isle, and the most people under it too. Ben is just claiming Carlos as his territory. Basically, he chose Carlos to do with whatever he wants." Audrey explained and everyone seemed to understand but this only seemed to piss Mal off.

"Carlos isn't property though. You can't claim him like that." She spat at Ben who growled at her.

"I'll claim whatever I want Mal. If you have a problem we can settle it right here and now." Ben starts to get up and Audrey grabs him sitting him back down.

"Ben, stop. They clearly don't do things that way here and they don't understand." Audrey warns and Ben growls disobediently.

"He is still mine. I claim him." Ben demands and Audrey groans. Mal goes to protest but Carlos puts up his hand.

"It's fine Mal. Just let him claim me… I don't mind." Carlos is as red in the face as rubies and he can't help but replay Ben saying Carlos is his in his head. Carlos didn't mind the idea of being Ben's that was for certain. Mal didn't want to let it go but eventually gave up at Carlos's insistence. For now Carlos was claimed as territory for the Beast gang, specifically for Ben.


	7. Tourney and Trouble

The rest of the school day had gone by pretty well after the disaster that was lunch. Ben was called down to the Fair Queen's office to explain what happened at lunch. With Evie there to help it was understood that for the most part what Ben had done was considered a well-intentioned but poorly executed good deed. While Ben would disagree if it got him out of being in trouble, he would gladly call it anything. While Ben doesn't care about being good entirely, he also doesn't intend on getting into trouble that will get him sent back to the isle. He came here for a chance to be rid of his father and make something of himself, not get sent back to the hell that was his father's home.

Once class was over Chad, Jay, Audrey, and Ben all headed out together to the tourney field. Audrey was trying out for cheerleading and Ben and Chad were trying out for Tourney. While the main tryouts for both had already happened, both agreed to allow them to try out on a special exception considering they are new to Auradon Prep. Audrey went over to the cheerleaders, peppy and ready to cheer. Ben and Chad went with Jay to get changed into tourney practice gear for them to try out.

Once back on the field in the right gear, the coach set them up to do some drills first to test their natural agility, dexterity, endurance, and strength. Chad went first, quite agile and dexterous. He had good stamina but only was average in strength. Running around on the Isle gave him a better work out in his mind than this did but the coach seemed to approve. Ben, however, was the full package, he was a natural in all aspects. His inner beast reveled in the exertion of his pent-up energy. When they set up to run laps was the only part where Ben didn't fully excel, he wasn't the fastest, but he wasn't slow either. With warmups and their prowess tested they split off into two groups to do a mock tourney game for practice.

On Ben's team were Chad and Jay with a couple of others while the jocks from the lunchroom were on the opposite team. The objective was launched into play Ben went in, swiping it with his tourney stick and tossing it to Jay before barreling like a charging bull through two of the opponents, knocking them flat on their backs. Ben charge forward as Chad and Jay passed it between them avoiding opponents before it was tossed across the kill zone to Ben who hard checked the jock he already assaulted earlier, leaping over him and slapping the objective into the goal. He returned to Chad and Jay who were both impressed but Ben was only eager to keep going.

The entire practice was a mix of Jay, Chad, and Ben working in sync to completely demolish the other team. By demolish, it means Ben left every single opponent on the enemy team, and even some teammates, covered in forming bruises. Ben was ruthless on the tourney field. The coach pulled everyone in. "Looks like we have some new star players, you could learn a thing or two from these two boys. Hit the showers boys. Except you Ben. We need to talk." Ben nodded and walked over to the coach, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "You did great out there Ben, but you need to be less physical with the opponents. If you can manage that you are going to really go far with this team." The coach said putting a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder.

"When we play on the Isle it is full contact and we typically play on asphalt too. I guess I'll try and go easier on the guys." Ben said a little begrudgingly. He enjoyed leaving the opposing team in a complete bloodied and bruised mess. Things were so different here in Auradon, everything was so much less aggressive and cutthroat. It was starting to grind on Ben a little bit, he wasn't going to complain to the coach about it. The coach had headed inside when Audrey came over to Ben beaming a smile.

"I made it on the squad. They really like my perkiness. Things are so different here. We didn't even have cheerleading on the isle but being called perky, would get someone a bloody nose. Did you make the team? You look like you went easy on them." Audrey grinned nudging Ben who sighed heavily nodding.

"Yeah, I made sure I didn't leave any real injuries, but the coach wants me to stop checking the opponents. I know Auradon is all nice and goodness, but Tourney isn't supposed to be gentle. It's supposed to be a rough bloody bash, the best team walks away, and the losers get dragged off the field." Ben lets out a loud growl and Audrey takes a step back. "Everything is so off here in Auradon. I can't claim territory, I can't rough people up, Tourney isn't even full contact, and then there's Carlos. That little fucking ugh…" Ben growls kicking the bench and knocking it over. Audrey takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"I know things are different here, but we will adjust, give it time Ben. Now, what is bothering you about Carlos?" Audrey bends over resetting the bench upright. Ben huffs sitting down on said bench with her kicking the grass quiet for a long minute.

"I don't know Audrey… I really don't. I just really like bullying him I think but when I do, the beast inside me doesn't like it. Back on the Isle bullying little nerds like Carlos would make me feel good, satisfy the beast you know, but the only thing the beast likes with Carlos is… when I protected him or when I've got him pressed up against the lockers. I just want him for myself… I don't understand and it won't go away." Ben's icy exterior completely thawed and his genuine soft warmth came through. Audrey could tell this was really bothering him. She took his hand gripping it comfortingly and looked at Ben.

"You know Ben, that doesn't sound like you want to bully him honestly…" Audrey comments seeming to understand more than she is willing to explain. Ben grumbles looking at her with a look of desperation. "You need to figure this out on your own Ben, but maybe try being friends with Carlos instead of bullying him." He gives her a look of complete surprise and Audrey doesn't falter.

"You know don't you," Ben growls annoyed almost sounding like a bit of a spoiled brat. Audrey gave him a stern look much like a scolding mother.

"Look, Ben, I know you want all the answers, but they aren't my feelings. I have a hunch, but you need to figure this out yourself I can't tell you what you are feeling, only you can figure that out okay?" Audrey and Ben locked eyes before he gets up with a heavy sigh.

"Fine… Good job on making the squad by the way… I'll see you later." Ben trudged to the now deserted locker room alone and peeled off his sweaty gear. He turned on the hot water of the showers and set about washing himself of the sweat and grime from practice. His head spins with thoughts about Carlos. He can't place his feelings and the more he tries the more agitated it makes him. Him and his inner beast at odds about the subject no matter how hard he tries to understand. Ben pounds his fist into the wall with a roar of frustration. Why did this suddenly have to be so complicated?


	8. Nightmare Comfort

After tourney Ben was pretty exhausted. He dressed from his shower; thoughts still fixed on Carlos. He headed back to the dorm room that he shared with Gil and laid down. He was woken up for Dinner but as soon as Ben finished eating, he headed back to his dorm to sleep some more. Ben was having dreams about Carlos too. Dreams of fighting off more jocks to protect him and late-night ice cream in the kitchen before pressing him up against the fridge again intimidating him. He looked so right, red-faced and squeaky between the cage of Ben's body and the cooling unit. Ben felt himself lean in closer when his phone vibrated loudly on his bedside table.

Sitting up grumpily at first Ben wiped his eyes and grabbed his phone. It was from Carlos. "Hey, sorry to bother you, didn't know if you would be up again. I had a pretty bad nightmare and don't really want to be alone right now. Jay is here but he is the heaviest sleeper I know." Ben was already up out of bed, not bothering to redress into proper clothing, he was only in his blue boxers with golden crowns all over it and his beast gang t-shirt, what he usually slept in. He carefully crept out of the bedroom as to not wake Gil and headed down the hall to Carlos's dorm knocking softly.

If Ben wasn't feeling protective before, the sight of Carlos hastily wiping away tears from puffy brown eyes certainly did the trick. Carlos was wearing his white and black puppy paw print pajamas again, looking freshly woken up still, his hair a mess. Ben wasn't sure what to do so he just remembered how he and Audrey would deal with his nightmares. "You didn't have to come over," Carlos said softly trying not to stare at the fact that Ben was only in his boxers. Carlos might be feeling awful but his crush for Ben hadn't gone anywhere. He smiled down at Carlos and shook his head.

"You didn't want to be alone so I'm here. Now come on." Ben replied warmly, being gentle instead of his usual icy self. Audrey had suggested being his friend, so he was going to try that. His inner beast seemed pleased with him being warm and soft with Carlos so far. He ushered Carlos back to his bed and climbed in with him sitting next to him against the headboard. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare you had?" He asked softly, looking over at him with no expectations. Carlos nodded a bit shrugging.

"There isn't much to say. When I was little my father attacked me, I spent a while in the hospital. He scares me and I still have scars…" Carlos lifted his shirt revealing some obvious claw mark scars along his chest and side. They were heavily faded but still different from his normal skin. His normal skin was a shade of cream with freckles spotting up his entire body it seemed. The scars were the only skin that didn't have freckles. Ben reached out and ran a warm hand over the scar on his side, making Carlos grow bright red in the face. The moonlight from the window illuminated them both in the dark beautifully and Ben sighed removing his hand. His inner beast was still feeling protective and seeing these old scars made him frown. He didn't like anyone hurting Carlos, he was too small and fragile for that he felt.

"My father used to beat me on the isle. Sometimes it was just a normal beating, sometimes he used claws." Ben turned away from Carlos pulling his shirt up revealing his scars that ruined the perfect skin of his back. They were nasty scars, a few look like they didn't heal the best. Carlos reached out gently feeling over the skin as he started to cry again. Ben heard him sniffle and quickly turned around. Carlos rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the tears.

"That's awful. I know your parents were Villains, but I thought even Villains would love their children." Carlos sobbed softly. Ben wrapped his arms around Carlos pulling him into his lap, letting him cry into his shoulder while he rubbed his back. Carlos's words had stung because he knew very well that his father did not love him. He had no grasp of what felt like, but it surely was nothing his father ever gave him. His father groomed and abused him to be something that befits Adam's, his father's, noble heritage. He saw taking care of Ben as a duty, not something he should do out of caring and love. If Ben hadn't already come to terms with such a painful thing it would probably have broken his heart.

"Our fathers can be scary, but you have nothing to fear here Carlos. So long as I'm around. I'll keep you safe. You're my territory and I protect what is mine" Ben said trying to comfort him and Carlos looked up at Ben surprised at first. His watery red eyes captivating Ben completely. He didn't even register how close together they were.

"Thank you, Ben," Carlos commented before hugging Ben. At first, Ben resisted the hug, the foreign affection was something he didn't quite know how to experience. Carlos kept hugging him until he melted into it, giving in and hugging Carlos back. Ben scooched down on the bed and pulled Carlos to lay with him, since he was already on Ben's lap Carlos pretty much laid half on top of him, resting his head on Ben's chest. "Is this okay?" Carlos asked nervously and Ben nodded. Poor guy's heart was pounding so hard Ben could hear it. He feared he was only intimidating Carlos more.

"I'll stay here until you fall back to sleep. Ben says pulling the blankets over them. Carlos nods and starts to attempt to sleep. Without meaning to, nestled up with Carlos who was incredibly warm and honestly comfortable, Ben had fallen asleep himself about the same time Carlos had started to snore softly. Carlos only dreamed sweet dreams of the beast prince who held him while Ben couldn't stop the dream that came to him. It was a replay of the events that had happened that night but different. Carlos had been attacked and Ben had come to the rescue in time. Ben held Carlos protectively and rocked him as his fear brought him to tears. He was scared of something happening to Carlos. Fear was a feeling he was familiar with, but he couldn't explain why he felt so protective and drawn to Carlos. None of it made any sense to him still. His dream continued and the two ended up sitting on his bed again, just like they had except this time Carlos had straddled his lap instead, their bodies pressed hard against one another. Before anything else could happen, Carlos's alarm clock had gone off and morning came.

Carlos was the first to open his eyes, surprised to find himself still nestled up against Ben. He didn't dare move, pretending to sleep more to enjoy this closeness while Ben shut the alarm off. Jay was already up and smirked at the two but said nothing. Jay didn't seem like a man of many words to Ben and he appreciated that right now. He gently ran his fingers through Carlos's hair before shaking him gently. "Carlos, it's time to get up," Ben said and Carlos yawned sitting up reluctantly. Ben got up once Carlos was off him. Now in the full light of day seeing Ben in his boxers made Carlos flush the deepest red. Ben assumed he was intimidating Carlos again somehow to explain his red face. "I'll catch you later Carlos." Ben flashed him a brief handsome smile before heading back to his dorm to getting dressed for the day. Carlos sat and closed his eyes savoring the image now burned into his memory of Ben dressed in so little. He hugged the blanket that now smelled like him and Carlos felt his crush deepen. If he thought he liked Ben before, now he thought he was falling in love. Jay came back from the bathroom smirking at Carlos teasingly.

"I'm guessing I'm supposed to pretend that Ben didn't just spend the night in here with you?" Jay chuckled eyeing the lovestruck Carlos. The blush that covered Carlos's face was unparallel he nodded at Jay embarrassed, only making the tourney captain laughing. "Looks like you have got it bad." Jay teased more making Carlos throw his pillow at him.

"Shut up Jay." Carlos squeaked and got up grabbing clothes to take a quick shower. Jay stopped him first getting serious.

"Look I don't know what is going on between you two but if he hurts you, I will send him back to the Isle myself. Okay?" Jay tried to reassure Carlos, but he sighed shaking his head.

"I don't think it's like that Jay. I don't think he likes me like that. I certainly don't want him sent back to the Isle. He doesn't belong there. He may be big and scary most of the time, but he isn't Evil deep down. I know it." Carlos smiles adorably smitten as he heads to get his shower.


	9. Could It Get Any Worse?

The day progressed slowly for Ben after his night comforting Carlos. He spent a lot of it avoiding his thoughts about Carlos or how much his beast seemed to enjoy comforting him. It was a feeling he wasn't used to and was strange to him but he didn't want to think about it anymore. He had already spent so much time thinking about Carlos so far that it was starting to feel a little obsessive. However, no matter how much he tried to focus on the lessons for the day, feeling cooped up in classrooms only served to remind him how comfortable he had been the night before, bringing the black- and white-haired teen back to the forefront of his mind.

Lunch was a welcome change as he made his way with his tray to the same table as before. Chad was the first to come to lunch but he wasn't alone. He was speaking with two people he knew were Uma and Harry Hook. They sat at a different table with Gil and Chad joined them. Ben didn't know what they were talking about but knowing Chad he was probably trying to find a replacement for the couple he left behind on the Isle. Ben didn't mind eating alone, he was happy to be alone with his thoughts. Jay even went and sat with Gil so his table was left empty. He sat and watched from afar at how close Chad seemed to already be with Harry Hook though Uma appeared to be warming up to him still. Jay and Gil were holding hands under the table and Ben could see it from here. That's when he realized how truly alone, he was. He didn't have someone like either of them, his mind briefly thought of Carlos until Lonnie, Mal, Evie, and Audrey all joined him at the same time interrupting his thoughts with their chatter. They were all talking about some upcoming dance that Ben didn't really care too much about. He didn't have anyone to ask anyway. He just silently sat and ate while they all talked about who they wanted to go with. At the same time, they turned on Ben.

"Who are you going to take to the dance Ben?" Evie asked curiously making him frown. Why did it even matter? He certainly wouldn't be taking her and he wasn't probably going period.

"No one, I'm probably not going," Ben replied honestly and the girls seemed surprised except for Audrey and Lonnie who were prepared for this response. They both knew Ben wouldn't care for something like said dance. This was when Carlos came and sat next to him with his tray of food. Audrey got that look on her face that told Ben she had an idea. Ben looked at her warily.

"Why wouldn't you want to go to the dance? It's a celebration!" Mal sounded excited and Evie nodded with her. He almost felt sick from how joyful and good the whole thing sounded. He may be playing nice but it doesn't change who he is. Ben is rotten to the core and it's going to stay that way, even if the others seem to be softening already.

"Yeah Ben, I think you should go," Audrey added with her coy smirk that never failed to make Ben suspicious of her. She was thinking something, and he knew he probably wasn't going to like it, what so ever.

"This dance is next week, I have no one to go with and I don't do dances," Ben growled a little bit warning Audrey who didn't seem swayed in the slightest. She seemed like she was waiting for him to say that like she was a hunter waiting for her prey to fall into her trap.

"You can take Carlos," Audrey says resolutely and all the girls seem to turn to look at Carlos at the same time who looks like a deer caught in headlights. He looks up at Ben who looks equally as surprised. Ben's jaw clenches and he shoots Audrey a harsh glare, knowing damn well what she was doing now, or so he thought.

"Ben probably doesn't want to go with me, didn't he say he doesn't do dances?" Carlos nervously replied and Ben looked down at Carlos for a moment and his Beast was practically roaring at him, trying to tell him something but Ben was lost looking into Carlos's chocolate brown eyes, not realizing he was. His brain was trying to process what was just suggested. He didn't even think, an excuse just came tumbling out of his mouth.

"I wouldn't have anything to wear." He pried his eyes away from Carlos ignoring the warmth that filled his cheeks and face. Audrey sat smugly watching. "What is this dance celebrating anyway?"

"Oh! I could totally whip all of the beast gang something to wear." Evie started before going on to explain, "It's to celebrate another year here at Auradon Prep. The school was built three hundred years ago. It's quite the prestige so it's extra special this year." Evie could not possibly sound more excited. Mal seemed equally excited. Lonnie seemed to mostly just be amused, glancing at Mal with a slight longing that twisted knots in Ben's stomach. Was he really contemplating going with Carlos? His mind said no but his beast said yes. He looked back at Carlos who was still staring at him.

"I need to think about this…" is all Ben could say. It clearly surprised Carlos but Audrey sat looking so full of herself at that moment. Lonnie was trying to contain her amusement over the situation and Ben couldn't help but feel like he just got played.

"Really?" Carlos sounding equal parts shocked and excited. Ben gave him a nod and the table went back to talking about the details of the dance. "Ben…" Carlos whispered drawing his attention. "You really don't have to…" He said softly but looking a little disappointed. That look of disappointment made the knots in Ben's stomach tighten.

"I said I'd think about it, Carlos." Ben reaffirmed and Carlos nodded secretly praying to every god, goddess and everything in between that Ben decides to go. Ben goes back to eating in contemplation. Now, not only is he feeling very much alone but he has basically been played by Audrey into taking Carlos, who he has unresolved feelings about. He desperately wants to cry out to the skies, could this get any worse?

Sure enough, it does. As if answering Carlos's prayer and coming to add to Ben's struggle, going to the dance is required for their Remedial Goodness class later on that day. So now, Ben has no choice, he has to go. When school lets out, instead of going to practice right away he catches Carlos in the hallway dragging him into an empty classroom and pushing him up against the chalkboard boxing him in. Carlos lets out the loudest squeak, face the brightest crimson.

"So my remedial goodness class requires that we go to this stupid dance everyone is going nuts over. Don't make plans with anyone else. You're coming with me." Ben demands and Carlos nods eagerly. Now looking down at Carlos something inside him flicks and he has the strongest urge to… before he can even think he is pressed up against Carlos now Their faces mere inches apart as Ben leans in and brushes his lips against Carlos's ear whispering. "Don't forget, you're my territory." He can feel Carlos shiver, assuming it's intimidating to the poor teen but really it sends a shot of electricity through his body. He wants to reach out and grab ahold of Ben, hold him in the position but he doesn't. Ben backs away and disappears out the classroom door leaving Carlos standing breathless and a lovesick mess.


	10. Crushing Revelation

Carlos cut his computer and tech club short for the day to scurry off to the tourney field to watch the team, really just Ben, practice. The cheerleaders were out practicing too and Audrey notices Carlos sitting alone on the bleachers. She took a quick break from practice and walked up the bleachers to plop down next to Carlos smiling. "What are you doing out here? I didn't take you much of one to watch tourney practice." Audrey kept her sweet smile despite wanting to smirk wickedly knowing he was here to see Ben practice. Audrey wasn't confused about her feelings. She also wasn't as oblivious as Ben was. She could see his eyes tracking Ben charging across the field.

"I… uh… just wanted to get some fresh air and figured I'd watch the cheerleaders and tourney players practice." Carlos lied smiling back at her sheepishly. Audrey tilted her head a bit shrugging innocently, yet not being innocent at all.

"Oh? I thought you were here to watch Ben's practice… That's disappointing. I'm sure he would be happy to know you were out here to watch him practice." Audrey wound the innocent act up like it was second nature. She was quite convincing to the point Carlos flushed and looked quite surprised.

"You think so? He seems like he doesn't like me one minute and the next he is trying to be my friend. I don't get it. It's so confusing and it makes things harder." Carlos sighs looking out at the field watch Ben flatten a guy to the ground in the process of getting the objective to the goal. Audrey grows more serious, showing her concern.

"Makes what things harder?" Audrey pries sweetly and Carlos practically glows red with the intensity of his blush looking at her embarrassed. Like taking candy from a baby, she thought to herself. These Auradon kids are so easy to pry open and pick apart, she continued to herself.

"Well… promise you won't tell anyone." Carlos looked at her seriously and nervous, his hands fidgeting with one another. This clearly was stressing the poor guy out and she couldn't resist pitying him. If he only knew… Instead, she put a gentle hand on his leg and nodded with her most caring and sweet expression.

"I promise. Our little secret." A well-rehearsed line that worked millions of times even on the isle. Carlos seemed to appraise her to see if she was genuine before seeming to believe her. Inside she had to laugh at how trusting he was. She barely had to work him up and he was ready to spill. She already had an idea what this was about but she needed confirmation. With Ben's recent internal conflict over Carlos, It was her place not only as his right hand in the gang but as his best friend to make sure he wasn't getting set up for heartbreak. Ben didn't deserve anymore hurt after the hell he was raised in, none of the gang did really. So she was going to get her information one way or another. She had her own heart to worry about too but for now, she could put that aside to worry about Ben. To do so meant worrying about Carlos.

"Well, I sort of have a thing for Ben…" Carlos admitted, and Audrey gave him a look and he fidgeted looking away embarrassed. "Okay, okay, I have a really massive crush on him, and I think I'm falling in love with him. I know deep down he isn't evil, and I just can't help myself." Carlos looked a little defeated sighing heavily as he shifted on the bleacher. "It doesn't matter, Ben probably doesn't look at me like that. He is taking me to the dance because he has to not because he wants to, I don't think." His head had fallen, and Audrey took his hand comfortingly the way she would take Ben's hand to reassure him.

"I know Ben seems like a big old beast at times, but I think once you get past that you might fight what you are looking for. Don't give up okay. Ben isn't straight, I can promise you that much. You do need to realize however that Ben has no idea what love really feels like as far as I know. Even when He and I tried dating once it was only friendship, never love. I mean I do love him like a brother, but his heart has always been cold. I don't think he knows entirely how to use it. Do you know what I mean? So don't give up, he has a lot to figure out. Coming to Auradon has really been hard on him." Audrey wouldn't be sharing any of this if she didn't feel it was necessary. The last thing Ben needs is for Carlos to give up on him because of how cold and mean he is on the outside. Carlos soaked in every word that she offered nodding as she went.

"I didn't realize he had it so hard. I knew you guys had it rough on the Isle, but I figured coming here would be like heaven to you guys. I wanted to start a program for the innocent youth of the isle because I know you guys didn't commit the crimes your parents did. You deserve a chance. I get it now; things are different and it's like culture shock right. I've stupidly been thinking that everything was great to you guys here." Carlos seems to be beating himself inside for not realizing sooner. The day he claimed him as territory made sense now. Claiming territory on the Isle was normal so now he can't and it's strange to him. The pieces were starting to click but then all he could think about was Ben's scarred back. "Was his dad really that bad. I saw the scars but… did he really do that to his own son?" Carlos sounded pained by the very thought and Audrey tensed at the thought, remembering the times the beast has hit her too.

"The beast is the worst villain on the Isle for a reason Carlos. He is evil and he hurts anyone and everyone he can. Ben had to live with that. A man with a hair-trigger who expected perfection. He always used to talk about wanting to come to Auradon just to get away from his father. I think he is terrified of getting sent back. So whatever you do… please don't send him back. "Audrey was serious and sincere, her usual toying and coyness were gone in favor of honesty. Carlos seemed sobered by this nodding.

"Of course. I'd never send him back if I could help it. "Carlos looked out at Ben as the teams had finished up practice. Ben caught sight of Audrey and Carlos and started walking over. Audrey got up smiling.

"Go get him, tiger." She winked at Carlos and started descending the bleachers to meet Ben at the bottom. He gave her a questioning look as she motioned at Carlos. "Looks like you have a fan. He came to watch you practice." She said quietly and Ben blinked at her a little surprised. "Play nice." She adds before running to catch up with the other cheerleaders. Ben ascends the bleachers and sits where Audrey was sat looking at Carlos.

"You came to watch me practice?" Ben asks bluntly and Carlos fights everything in him to stop from blushing embarrassed. Carlos looked up at Ben and bit his lip nodding. Looking back down at him, he furrows his brows a bit. He can't help but feel this urge to lean into him. Why? Why does he always want to be close to Carlos? Why couldn't he figure this out? He let out a growl of frustration not meaning to and Carlos flinched. Ben sighed heavily. "Sorry. I'm, just… thinking." He chooses his words very carefully and Carlos nods with understanding.

"Is something bothering you? You can talk to me, Ben. It's just us and I would never tell anyone." Carlos put his hand comfortingly on Ben's hand a little nervously. He took a deep breath and looked back at Carlos seriously. How do you tell someone that it is them that's bothering you?

"I just… there's this person that I keep thinking about. My instinct is to do my normal routine with them but my inner beast doesn't like it you know. It only likes when I'm nice to them and it confuses me because I don't know why I always want to be close to them. I keep trying to think it over and I can't figure it out." Ben skillfully avoids using anything other than they/them pronouns, so Carlos hopefully doesn't guess who it is. Carlos thinks for a moment remembering what Audrey told him.

"Ben… does being around this person make you feel happy?" Carlos asks cautiously and Ben thinks about it. He does feel a sense of comfort around Carlos, something akin to safety. He doesn't exactly think of it as happy but in a way it does.

"Maybe? I'm not sure… why?" Ben focuses on Carlos intently. He takes a shaky breath and squeezes Ben's hand attempting to comfort him.

"Ben have you ever had a crush on someone before?" Carlos asked gently and the wheels in Ben's head started turning. A crush? He immediately started looking back through his past wondering if he really had ever had a crush on someone. Now thinking about it, no he hadn't. What was having a crush like? The fact that he didn't know spoke volumes. Ben just shook his head "no" looking away trying to hide his embarrassment. Carlos took his hand in his trying to hide his own pain at the idea that Ben might have a crush on someone else.

"It sounds to me like maybe your beast is trying to tell you that you like this person. That you have a crush on them or are falling in love with them." Carlos supplies and Ben just stares at the tourney field. A Crush? On Carlos? He looks back at Carlos with a sigh. Inside he knows Carlos is probably right but his mind wants to deny it so bad but his beast is practically vibrating with excitement. He could feel how right it was and that posed another problem. What does he do about it? He has been nothing but intimidating to Carlos, so he thinks, so far. Would he even like Ben like that? Ben quickly dismisses that thinking and nods.

"I need to think about this and I really need a shower. I'll talk to you later, okay? Text me…" Ben gets up and heads to the shower room, more problems and concerns filling his head than before.


	11. The Drug Named Carlos

After Ben showered from tourney his thoughts were still on his crush on Carlos. He had thought about it in the shower and came to the realization that he couldn't deny it. Between his dreams and his urges, he knew this is what it was but it made him nervous. He didn't know what to do about his crush on Carlos. Did he go after him and tell him? Ben wasn't sure. He took the long way back to his dorm so he could think about it more, enjoying the outdoors as long as he could. As soon as he opened the door to his dorm, he regretted it. Jay and Gil were on HIS bed in the middle of having sex. Jay turned around from between Gil's thighs and shot Ben a smirk. "Wanna watch?" He asked and as a response, Ben just slammed the door shut. Why did the universe have to taunt him? His inner beast was already wound up from thinking so much about Carlos, he didn't need this too.

He headed to Chad's room knocking, hoping for refuge from the nightmare he just witnessed only to be greeted with a naked Chad answering the door. "Oh Hey, Ben. Kinda busy. Did you need something?" Before Ben could respond another voice came from inside the room.

"Who is it duckling?" Harry cooed coming up behind Chad naked as well. Harry spanked Chad right in front of Ben who just blinked in complete shock. "Come to join the fun?" Ben glimpsed a half-dressed Uma crossing the room to the bathroom and he quickly shook his head annoyed. Was everyone having sex after tourney practice? He just turned and headed to the girl's dorms. This time Knocking on Lonnie and Audrey's shared dorm door. He knocked and knocked but no one answered. Ben groaned wanting to just lay down and submit to the mercy of the universe that seemed to want to kick him while he was down. Knowing Jay was busy, a thought came to Ben like the most obvious answer. Carlos. Dipping back out of the girl's dorms and heading back to the boy's dorms, Ben went and knocked on Carlos and Jay's door. Carlos opened the door with headphones around his neck and a laptop in hand. When he saw it was Ben, he nearly dropped the whole thing but Ben caught it.

"Ben?! Hey… what… what's up?" Carlos stammered a bit and Ben let out a sigh. He didn't even want to begin unpacking the events of the past ten to fifteen minutes at all but knew he needed to explain.

"I tried to go to my dorm, but Jay and Gil are in there… uh busy. I tried everyone else but they are either out or… busy. So I wanted to know if you minded me hanging out in here with you for a while?" Ben asked trying to play nice despite his patience wearing thin. Carlos beamed with a bright smile and nodded letting him in Ben went and plopped onto Carlos's bed lying back and staring at the ceiling. He could smell the signature De Vil cologne that Carlos wears on the bed and it was intoxicating. With his beast all wound up, it was taking all of his strength to contain himself. Of his friends it seemed like he was the only one having issues, was it really that hard? Should he just go for it? The thoughts swirled and mixed with his growing need for all things Carlos and he sat up looking at Carlos who was sitting at his desk with his laptop listening to music and browsing a computer parts catalog for a part he needed for a computer he was fixing up. Ben just sat drinking in everything that was Carlos and it was like a drug to Ben's system. He had never felt like this before, like a craving for something that made him happy at the same time it was a strange mix of desire and longing that with his beast felt heightened.

He got up and went over to Carlos practically picking him up out of his seat and boxing him in against the wall looking down at him with a hunger for him. Carlos was naturally surprised by the events looking up at Ben sheepishly. Ben leaned in close whispering. "I keep finding myself in this position with you Carlos…" Ben lets his voice rumble low in his chest causing Carlos to tremble a bit feeling the rumble send chills through his body. Ben had a way of doing that to him. Ben pressed his body up against Carlos leaning in to let his lips brush his ear. "You're mine Carlos De Vil… My territory and I want you…" Ben whispers nuzzling his nose into Carlos's neck and hair smelling the cologne mixed with the scent of his skin. Carlos shuddered, hands coming up to grip Ben.

"Want me?" His voice cracked as he felt Ben's lips brush his collar bone intoxicated and still hungry. He wasn't sure if Ben was going to eat him or ravage him. Ben nodded in response pulling back to lock eyes with him.

"I was talking about you earlier on the bleachers Carlos. The person you suggested I had a crush on was you…" Ben's vision was dipped in the wide and surprised chocolate brown eyes that looked back at him. Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. Benjamin Beast, the hottest thing he has ever met, wants him. His whole body was awash with a fire that danced underneath his skin. He wanted Ben too. He wasn't sure what Ben wanted of him, but he was happy to give himself over to him at this point.

"I want you too…" Carlos replied hands fisting his shirt scared Ben will pull away and this all be some sick way for Ben to bully him. Ben seeing the permission in Carlos's doe eyes was enough. He surged forward capturing Carlos in an intense and passionate kiss. Ben's beast was too drunk on Carlos for him to hold back. His lips locked with Carlos's and their tongues quickly played with one another. Ben was dominant and forceful in a way the made Carlos's whole-body melt into the wall. It was over too soon for Carlos, making a whimpering sound before Ben's lips captured the side of his neck extracting a half gasp, half moan out of his throat. Ben might not have had a crush before, but he seemed to know what he was doing as he left kisses and bites along his neck down to his collar bone where he left a large love bite, marking him as his. Carlos was his now and he was going to make damn sure everyone knew that Carlos wasn't available anymore. The soft whimpers and moans that slipped out of mouth only drove Ben more insane. He loved this feeling, of Carlos practically begging for more beneath him. This was what he was wanting all along. This was what his beast craved so deeply. He picked up Carlos and carried him to the bed climbing on top of him and kissing him on the lips again, holding their bodies together. By the time Ben had run out of steam and was coming down from his Carlos induced high, Carlos's neck and chest were speckled with love bites and hickeys. Carlos was panting heavily, and his eyes were half-lidded and dreamy. Ben buried his face into Carlos's neck just holding him. He wasn't sure how to explain the intensity of what just happened, but he knew he wanted more of it. If Carlos was a drug, Ben was now firmly hooked.


	12. Moonglow

Ben woke up still curled up with Carlos. The two were spooning with Ben's face buried in Carlos's neck. He doesn't quite remember falling asleep but it is the middle of the night now and Ben is feeling wide awake. Jay still hasn't come back to his dorm, assuming he is just staying in Ben's dorm with Gil. Ben nuzzles his face against Carlos's neck placing more kisses along it squeezing Carlos tight to him. For the first time since leaving the Isle something feels right. Being here with Carlos feels right. Ben smiles, allowing himself to feel in the dark of the room, the only source of light the moonglow from the window. Looking across the boy his arm's face it is practically angelic before he starts to stir and wake from Ben's affections. He rolls over to face Ben snuggling up into him more. Ben can't help but chuckle at this rousing Carlos completely. His rich brown eyes peak open and he looks up at Ben surprised to see him smiling and chuckling. "What's so funny?" Carlos asks rubbing his beautiful doe eyes and Ben rubs his back.

"Just this… us? This entire time I've been nothing but mean and intimidating to you but here you are cuddled up with me." Ben chuckles some more making Carlos smile. His laugh is quite cute actually though he would never say that, Ben doesn't seem like the type to take well to being referred to as cute. Carlos can't help but chuckle himself a little bit and this seems to draw back Ben's attention.

"I like hearing you laughing." Ben sounds almost confused by this, obviously still coming to terms with his attractions to Carlos to some degree. It is one thing to crave the physical attractions of skin to skin, lips to lips, and body to body. It is another, however, to enjoy the small things that individualize us. The things that build out a relationship in the end. Carlos seems to understand this immediately, more familiar with the finer points of love and attraction.

"I like hearing you laugh too Ben… So I know you said you had a crush on me and then… we made out pretty heavily," His cheeks dusted a soft pink even in the pale moonglow from the window, "I have a crush on you two… but did you want to be together?" Carlos asked with concern, he didn't know how things worked on the Isle entirely and Ben seemed amused by this question.

"I marked you as mine Carlos." This seeming to be a satisfactory answer but only made Carlos more confused. Yeah, he left quite a few hickeys and love bites but that's normal for making out, right? Carlos felt like he was missing something and apparently his confused expression seems to ask the question before the words can even leave his lips. "On the Isle," Ben speaks tenderly running fingers over the marks he left on Carlos, "When you start a relationship with someone that you don't want to share. You mark them. It's a sign to everyone that you are taken… The mark fades but in real relationships, you remark them regularly… I'm guessing you don't do that here?" Ben's voice so soft and the idea of him leaving more marks making his skin buzz from the soft touch.

"We don't really share much around here… so when you get into a relationship it is sort of announced to friends and then it is just accepted that you are taken until stated otherwise." Carlos informs him and Ben scrunches up his nose a bit. He seems confused by this. Relationships without marking?

"Does this mean I can't mark you?" Ben almost sounds hurt and Carlos quickly shakes his head.

"Of course you can make me Ben," The rosiness back in his cheeks, "It just doesn't quite have the same purpose as it does here. I mean it will definitely show people that I'm with someone." Carlos attempts to soothe; it seems to work. Ben relaxes leaving in to leave another smaller, gentler mark on Carlos's neck. He bites his lip at the pleasure, the feeling of his lips, teeth, and tongue on his neck. "Can I mark you?" Carlos manages breathlessly. Ben looks down at him intensely and nods. He exposes his neck to Carlos who leans in and peppers kisses along his neck before going right for the collarbone and doing what Ben did to him in the same spot. Ben couldn't help the low moan that escaped and it was like music to Carlos's ears. He doesn't stop there. He keeps going finding more skin on his neck to leave marked and bitten. He works his way up to his jaw with just kisses and slides to his lips pressing Ben into a kiss. Not to be dominated Ben pushes Carlos down onto the Ben kissing him, dominant but still gentle enough. The kiss is broken before long and Carlos feels like a mess beneath Ben. His body is aching for more than simple kisses, but his heart is telling him to slow down. Ben doesn't seem to be pushing him in that direction anyway, he doesn't seem ready to go there yet anyway but from the heat that is poking into his thigh, Carlos can tell his body wants it too. He shudders at the thought and Ben seems amused rolling off of him enough that the heat poking him is gone. A long-held breath finally escapes, and he realizes he wasn't breathing that whole time. His lungs ache and Ben laughs again in the quiet of the night.

"Do I still intimidate you?" Ben askes thoroughly amused, and Carlos shook his head a bit not sure what to say to explain what he was just feeling.

"You're just so breathtaking I forgot to breathe," Carlos replies and for the first time since the kitchen that one-night Ben blushes himself. The red hue glowing almost ethereal in the moonlight. Carlos meant what he said and again found Ben's handsome visage completely breathtaking. At this rate he was bound to start feeling lightheaded, so he forced himself to breathe. Ben felt vulnerable yet safe with Carlos, he wasn't judging him for showing emotion much like Audrey but it was different. This warmth in his chest that he never felt before made it all so much more comforting. Carlos looked at the clock and sighed. "We should try to sleep some more unless you intend to spend all night marking me." Carlos joked but the glint in Ben's eyes at that told him he wasn't joking. He leaned in pulled the collar of Carlos's shirt down for fresh skin and placed it between his lips, teeth, and tongue playing with it as he left a fresh mark from the suction. He lets go and meets Carlos's wide blown brown eyes and smirks so devilishly handsome that a shrill thrum of electricity jolts through his body directly to places he wouldn't mention.

"Don't tempt me, little pup." Ben teases and Carlos feels himself swooning. The adorable nickname for now ignored, Carlos hides his face into Ben's chest clinging to him. He takes this as a cue to sleep and holds Carlos to him settling in for the rest of the night. It takes a little while but the comfort of being together lulls them peacefully back to sleep.


	13. Marked Morning

When morning finally came Ben went back to his dorm, ignoring the fact that his bed had been defiled by Gil and Jay and grabbed some clothes before going back to Carlos's to clean up in his shower and dress. He hopped in the shower while Carlos was still sleeping, using some of Carlos's body wash to clean off. He left the bathroom to grab his clothes off of the end of the bed, wrapped only in a towel when Carlos was just waking up. He took one look at Ben and let out a squeal hiding under his blanket blushing heavily. "What?" Ben asks coming over to Carlos still only in a towel and pulling the blanket off him. Carlos stares at him blushing and surprised.

"Ben… you… you're naked." Carlos squealed covering his eyes making Ben laugh pulling his hands off his eyes and putting them on his chest.

"You need to get ready for school. Yes, I'm naked. It isn't that big of a deal. I've already marked you; it isn't like I'm ashamed." Ben chuckled teasing him a bit as Carlos felt up his bare chest a little bit before immediately deciding he needed to take a shower that very second and stormed off to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Ben shrugged a bit chuckling to himself before getting dressed. When Carlos was done showering, he poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I need my towel, Ben…" Carlos asks, and Ben brings it to him holding it just out of reach forcing him to open the door more to snatch it up, Ben getting a slight peak at part of Carlos's bare body. Ben snickered a bit enjoying teasing his new boyfriend. He sits on the bed and waits for Carlos to come out. He darts out, in just a towel, snagging clean clothes from his drawers before darting back into the bathroom to change. Ben can't help but howl with laughter at how self-conscious he is about him or Ben being naked, getting up and going to the bathroom door.

"Carlos, you don't need to be so uncomfortable around me now. I'm not going to bully you or anything. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" Ben sounding genuine and quite sweet. Carlos sighed opening the bathroom door fully dressed now.

"I know… I just… I'm not sure I'm ready to be naked in front of you." Carlos admits and Ben nods taking him by the chin and kissing him reassuringly with a handsome smile. He looked down into his brown eyes before pulling him in for a much more passionate kiss, holding Carlos by the waist against him, always craving closeness. If there was one thing Ben craved most with him it was that, closeness.

"It's okay Carlos. Take your time. If you ever think I'm pressuring you into anything, stop me. I promise we can take this slow if that is what you want." Ben is being very soft and sweet with Carlos in a way he wasn't exactly expecting but he loved it. Soft and sweet Ben was probably his favorite way for him to be, other than maybe the Ben that ravaged him with kisses the night before. Carlos looked at the time.

"Alright, thank you. It's time for breakfast." He took Ben's hand and lead him out the door and down the hall. They entered the cafeteria together, no longer hold hands getting their breakfasts. Carlos opted for Chocolatey cereal and Ben decided on pancakes. Audrey, Evie, Lonnie, Chad, and Mal were all already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Immediately everyone's eyes were on Carlos. Evie let out a gasp gawking at Carlos who blinked, having momentarily forgotten the swath of marks and bruises on his neck.

"Los! What happened?!" Evie squealed out and suddenly everyone was questioning it. Audrey grinned smugly knowing exactly what happened to Carlos, in the sense that she recognized the marking and what it meant. She also had a pretty good idea of who had given them since she remembers when Ben marked her a long time ago. It was nowhere near as intense as what Carlos was sporting, however. Chad wolf-whistled at him and Lonnie only smirked. Mal and Evie, however, looked somewhere between surprised and mildly mortified.

"Did someone hurt you?" Mal asked motioning towards the sheer amount of love bites on his neck and collar area. The look on Ben's face scrunched up in frustration wanting to argue but Carlos too his hand under the table calming him. He seemed to have that kind of effect despite the fact that Ben wanted to loudly claim Carlos as his, even if he had to mark him right then and there to prove his point.

"No Mal, nobody hurt me," Carlos said calmly taking a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth enjoying it. Mal and Evie both looked confused before Audrey let out a chuckle drawing their attention intentionally.

"Carlos has been marked guys. It's an isle thing. Those aren't bruises they're love bites. Someone from the Isle has marked Carlos as theirs being in a relationship with him. It is a sign that he isn't open to being shared with anyone else. It is like marking their territory." Audrey smirked behind her orange juice at the surprise on the two girls' faces at this revelation. They looked back at Carlos.

"Who though?" Mal eyes Chad cautiously but he let out a laugh and shakes his head.

"Sorry but Carlos isn't my type. No offense." Chad says enjoying his stack of pancakes like Ben. Carlos doesn't take offense; Chad isn't his type either honestly. They look at Lonnie and she looks offended.

"I can't believe you guys would even suggest it was me. It was obviously Ben. They even came in together. I mean look at them." Lonnie argues. Ben wraps his arm around Carlos possessively and the girls both gasps again, far too easily surprised. They clearly didn't expect it to be Ben of any of them. Carlos just cuddled up into Ben's side making Evie squeal.

"Oh my god, you two are so cute together." She bubbles supportively. Carlos and Ben both flash her a smile appreciating her support. Mal, however, looks like she just bit into something sour. She doesn't approve and it was plain to see making Ben glare, her glaring back.

"Oh come on Carlos. You can totally do so much better than mister cold, bitter, and mean. I mean he can't really be your type can he?" Mal questioned and Carlos furrowed his brows stopping from eating to look her directly in the eyes.

"That was really mean Mal. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't my type. I'm not desperate. Ben isn't the only guy who has been interested in me, I just haven't been interested back until him. Yes, Ben is my type and he isn't cold, bitter, or mean. If you think he is it's probably because you haven't given him a chance." Carlos looks at her with disappointment and Chad gives a sassy snap of his fingers in Mal's face.

"Ohhhhh! He really just told you." Chad grins looking at Mal who gives him a look of "Oh just shut up" before going back to her breakfast. Ben, meanwhile, took Carlos by the chin pulling him to look at him.

"There are other guys who want you?" Ben has a growl in the back of his voice, he is feeling a little possessive. Carlos shakes his head a bit leaning up to kiss him soothingly. He nods a bit and lets go of his chin, his arm around Carlos tighter than before. Ben had no intention of letting anyone else try and weasel in on his territory, especially his boyfriend. By the time everyone was finished eating and talking about class the bell rang and breakfast was over. Everyone gathered their things and headed off to class.


	14. Motherly Love

Carlos had quite a stressful day once breakfast was over. Everyone, from students to teachers, was looking at Carlos's neck in a mix of curiosity, surprise, and even concern. By the end of the third period, he was called down to the head mistress's office after one of the teachers had sent word. He was a bundle of nervous energy walking into the room and the way the Fair Queen's expression fell upon seeing him made him feel even worse. He knew people would stare but he didn't think it would be that big of a deal.

"Carlos… What happened to your neck?" The Fair Queen asked sweetly and calmly. Carlos knew she would understand she was the fairest in so many ways, it is why she made the perfect headmistress.

"It is kind of complicated. So I and one of the Isle students have started dating and apparently, they have a sort of system for marking people when they are in a relationship. I promise no one hurt me, quite the opposite honestly. The kids from the isle are still adjusting to life in Auradon. On the isle, it is more common for people to share relationship partners so making them like this is sort of a sign that they aren't to be shared. I think he got a little carried away in the heat of the moment. Please don't be mad. He didn't do anything wrong." Carlos pleaded and the Fair Queen nodded with understanding smiling a little.

"If anything I should be congratulating you on your new relationship. Though I will advise you to inform him that such markings are very distracting and should be kept to a minimum. Alright? I'm honestly surprised that you managed to open the heart of one of those kids from the isle so easily. It appears to me that your motives to bring innocent villain children here for a chance at being good are well-founded. I'm proud of you Carlos. I will notify your teachers about the situation privately so that none of them report this again. Keep winning those isle kids over. They deserve goodness and happiness from what they lived through." The Fair Queen rounded the desk and pulled Carlos into a hug. She knew him well as Evie's best friend growing up so there was a motherly love there that he recognized. He had yet to inform his mother of the events as of late but knew he needed to do that today. Hopefully, she would be understanding. She sent him back to class and when lunchtime came around he pulled his cell phone out and called his mother.

It took several rings before Cruella De Vil picked up the phone. "Oh, my precious puppy! How are you doing son? Is the school treating you well? Do you need more clothes? Mommy loves to spoil her dashing little boy." Cruella doted over the phone making Carlos blush.

"Mom, I'm calling because I have news. I have a boyfriend now." Carlos bit his lip nervously not sure whether she would be elated or horrified. There was a brief pause before Cruella started laughing.

"Oh, my precious baby boy! I'm so happy for you. Who is he? You and I will have to bring him over for dinner this weekend so I can meet him. I knew you would find someone who would love you. You are such a brilliant precious puppy. Mommy loves you. I must simply design some clothes for him so everyone can marvel at you both. The ideas are already coming. I'm inspired! A whole collection based on young budding love." Cruella let out the loudest shrill squeal of delight. Carlos couldn't help but blush and laugh at his mother both.

"His name is Ben, he is one of the boys from the isle. He is really amazing mom. I think you'll like him. It's lunch so I gotta go. He likes blues and golds though. I'll measure him for you later and text you the numbers. I love you, mommy. Bye." Carlos could feel his face on fire still calling his mother "mommy" on the phone in public. Cruella made kissy noises into the phone before he hung up. He grabbed his lunch and headed to the table for lunch where Jay and Ben were already on the ground wrestling with each other. Evie was failing to pull Jay off and Mal was on the verge of casting a spell. Carlos let out a sharp whistle stopping both of them. "Hey! What the hell is going on?" Carlos frowned looking very disappointed at both of them. They separated and Jay quickly came over to Carlos inspecting his neck.

"One of the tourney guys told me Ben had hurt you. Oh god, he did a number on your neck." Jay growled annoyed shooting a glare at Ben who rolled his eyes frustratedly.

"Me AND Evie tried to explain that I didn't hurt you but he wouldn't listen," Ben said straightening his classic blue leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Carlos let out a heavy sigh as Jay turned on Ben.

"Didn't hurt him? His neck looks like you strangled him half to death!" Jay spat before Carlos swatted Jay's hands away, strode right up to Ben and pulled him down into a kiss right in front of everyone. Chad and Harry from another table made cheers and wolf-whistles to Uma's dismay. Jay just stared dumbfounded.

"He didn't strangle me, Jay… He marked me. I'm sick of explaining that this is an isle thing. Ugh." Carlos sat down with his lunch, Ben followed a little bit like a loyal guard dog. Jay quietly sat down still in shock before grinning.

"Sorry, Bro… but damn you really went to town on him huh? I'm going to have to switch dorms with you at this rate." Jay put his hand up for a high five immediately changing his tune. Ben reluctantly high fives him back and the girls roll their eyes, especially Audrey.

"We should probably switch dorms since you and Gil decided to ruin my bed. I refuse to sleep on that thing now. I'm only sleeping next to Carlos at this point." Ben said disgusted making Jay laugh and shrug. Carlos could feel the fiery warmth radiate from his cheeks again.

Lonnie is the last one to join the table. Immediately both her and Mal get flustered sitting next to one another. Audrey raises a brow at how shy Lonnie suddenly seems.

"Did something happen that we missed?" Audrey asked Mal and Lonnie who both went bright red before Lonnie cleared her throat.

"I'm taking Mal to the dance." Lonnie announced and half the table "Awww'ed" at how cute it was. Lonnie and Mal grumbled at the same time before locking eyes. The intensity was palpable. Carlos smirked and let out a little noise of approval snuggling into Ben who wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh… I told my mom about us by the way. She invited you over for dinner this weekend. I warn you… she can be a lot to handle." Carlos sighs looking up worriedly at Ben. Ben smirks confidently pulling him into a teasing kiss, biting and tugging on his bottom lip.

"I can be a lot to handle too, little pup." Ben continues to tease making his boyfriends whole face light up with a blush. Carlos nudges him making him laugh surprising everyone at the table, especially the beast gang. Audrey smiles brightly at this.

"I don't think I've ever heard him laugh or seen him actually smile…" Lonnie seems almost worried. Audrey shrugs, she has seen this side of Ben but not for a long while and frankly it is refreshingly sweet. Carlos beams with pride being the one to draw out the good side of Ben.


	15. Traumatic Episode

The rest of the school day went by smoothly after that for most everyone. The anticipation for the Tourney match later had everyone excited for the most part. Before the Tourney game, everyone agreed to come to support the team for one reason or another. Carlos was there to cheer on Ben, Gil was there to watch jay, Harry and Uma were there reluctantly for Chad, and the rest were there to support their friends except Evie who seemed more interested in the cheerleaders than the tourney match. It was the Auradon Knights versus the Sherwood Rangers. Originally Chad and Ben were going to be benched for the match due to how new they were to the team but one of the team got the flu and the other was being disciplined with detention so Both Chad and Ben were put into the game.

From the very beginning, the synergy between Jay, Chad, and Ben was evident. They worked well together, and the match moved along steadily. The cheerleaders cheered as the Auradon Knights were out to a great start. Carlos cheering loudly for Ben every time he made a goal or even an attempt. He wasn't the most into sports, but he was going to make sure Ben was cheered for since most of the students weren't cheering for him. Lonnie was really into the game, wanting more aggression and to the coach's dismay she got that wish. Ben checked one of the opposing team too hard and they received a penalty. The objective was given to Sherwood and they scored putting a heavy dent in Auradon's lead. Everything was going better after that for a bit until one of the Rangers taunted Ben leading him to flatten the guy on the next play earning another penalty. This was rare since most teams played by the rules in Auradon so no one was cheering for Ben or the Knights. The Coach called the team in and immediately snapped at Ben, yelling loudly in his face. "Benjamin Beast. I told you to stop being so aggressive with the opposing team. Why don't you listen." Immediately everyone knew something was wrong.

Ben started trembling, his eyes glassy and frightened with a distant look in them. The coach backed off confused. "Ben?" He asked but Ben didn't reply he was gone. In Ben's head he wasn't at the tourney match anymore he was back on the Isle in his father's study standing at attention while his father yelled in his face.

"Benjamin Beast! You worthless disgrace to my name. How many times have I told you to act right? Fix your posture and fix your clothes."

"Sorry father," Ben replied before being popped in the mouth by a large clawed fist making him clutch his mouth in pain.

"I told you never to speak unless I allow you. God forbid you ever be worth something. You are nothing but a disgrace. Don't be such a baby, Man up. You want something to cry about? I'll give you something to cry about." The beast roared in his face. Ben stumbled back falling onto his behind as the Beast lunged down attacking him with claws, ripping his shirt open and leaving flesh torn.

Meanwhile, in reality, Ben was now sitting on the ground with the other players staring at Ben who was whimpering in terror and horror, his eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. Chad immediately got down smacking one of the teammate's hands away. "Don't touch him!" Chad commanded knowing Ben was having an episode. "If you touch him, he might retaliate. AUDREY!" Chad called out to the cheerleaders and Audrey dropped her pom-poms and sprinted over immediately whispering to Ben softly in his ear but it wasn't working. Usually, Audrey's sweet soothing voice was enough to bring Ben out of it but this was bad.

In Ben's flashback, he was lying beneath his beastly father completely torn up and up weeping with pain. Blood soaked his clothing as his father hoisted him to his feet throwing him out of his stud, bashing him through the door. He roared at Ben. "Look what you made me do. I broke the door, Ben. I swear to god I'll kill you, you worthless piece of shit." The beast charged after Ben who tried to crawl away.

Ben had started to try to crawl away in fear, whimpering in pain. Everyone just stared in horror and concern at the strangely acting tourney player. The entirety of those gathered for the game looked on helplessly as Ben had a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder episode. He wasn't living in the moment but reliving the nightmare of his father's abuse. This happened on occasion when they were on the Isle and Audrey could usually draw him out of the episodes gently but here and now it wasn't working, and Chad and Audrey looked concerned. Thinking quickly Audrey stood up and scanned the bleachers for Carlos before motioning for him to come down. "CARLOS! COME HERE!" Audrey called and Carlos immediately was scrambling down the bleachers to join them. He didn't know what was going on but he looked beyond worried. Audrey pulled Carlos down next to Ben. "Talk to him. Be gentle and quiet. Don't touch him. He isn't hearing me." Carlos nodded confused and concerned his heartbreaking at the look of sheer terror plastered on Ben's face.

"Ben… Ben, it's Carlos. Come back to me. It's okay. You're okay. Ben look at me." Carlos spoke softly and sweetly like a mother comforting a child frightened of a thunderstorm. It took a second before Ben's tearstained face turned to Carlos. He blinked blankly for a second before recognition hit him. Ben was back in the moment, but he was a complete mess. Carlos gently pulled him into his chest as he sobbed. He held Ben to his chest soothingly rubbing his back and shushing him very softly. Audrey and Chad looked extremely concerned. Even Lonnie up in the stands was fretting. This was the first time they couldn't bring Ben back with just one of them. It was also the first time they had seen him break down afterward. Usually Ben would immediately steel himself, but he was a wreck now. Carlos just sat and held him as Audrey motioned for the cheerleaders to start back up as a distraction. The teams went back to the game without Ben.

Ben and Carlos sat on the bench with Carlos holding Ben who still was recovering from his episode. The Coach had apologized profusely for yelling at him not knowing that it would cause the reaction it did. Ben nodded as if accepting it, but he held tight to Carlos. "Ben, what happened? What were you seeing?" Carlos asked softly and Ben told him, telling him exactly what he had relived much to Carlos's horror. He knew Ben's father was a beast but that broke his heart. Carlos squeezed Ben tight comforting him. Before long Ben was fully calmed down and put back in the game much to Chad and Carlos's protests. The Auradon Knights ended up winning with Ben and Jay scoring the winning goal. Everyone cheered for Ben and hoisted him up on their shoulders chanting his name. Ben didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he probably should. Once they put him down everyone was starting to leave the tourney match. The team was going to hit the showers and clean up but Ben went to Carlos immediately pulling him into a loving kiss. Carlos made him feel safe, he was a reminder that Ben was in Auradon. Carlos happily kissed him back, eager to comfort his still somewhat distraught boyfriend.

"Can you with me while I shower? I don't want to be alone." Ben begged, seeming desperate to have Carlos near. To his relief, he agreed, and they went into the locker room. Carlos kept his eyes on the floor not daring to look up. Ben grabbed a towel and Carlos waited next to the shower stall that Ben was in. He took a small peek in to check on Ben. He was washing his face of more tears. Ben was taking this episode pretty hard and Carlos felt helpless. He knew he was comforting to Ben but there was nothing he could do to make those memories go away, to take away the pain. After he was showered and dressed, they went back to Carlos's dorm for the night, Ben didn't say another word for the rest of the night just curled up in Carlos's comforting embrace and blocked everything out. Audrey, Chad, Lonnie and the rest had stopped by to check on Ben but he was still out of it, almost zoned out not entirely living in the moment. It took Carlos constantly whispering for him to come back for Ben not to disconnect from reality. It was a rough night and Carlos hoped dinner with his mother tomorrow would raise Ben's spirits.


	16. Meeting Cruella

The next morning after the tourney match that Ben had his episode at, Carlos was up first. He hopped in the shower quickly and dressed as the headmistress had slipped him a note asking for him. Carlos left Ben a similar note telling him he would be right back. Carlos slipped out of the dorm room carefully not to make too much noise and quickly scurried to the headmistress's office. He knocked before entering to find the Fair Queen waiting for him. She was dressed more informally than usual as it was the weekend. Immediately she came over and pulled him into a hug. "I have heard some pretty scary news concerning the Tourney match yesterday and wanted to check in with you. I'd have called Ben down personally, but I didn't want him to think he was in trouble. Is he alright? I heard he had some kind of break down." The Fair Queen fretted over Carlos much like any mother would, fixing his hair and adjusting his collar.

"Ben is doing better, I think. He is still resting after what happened yesterday. I'm taking him to meet my mother tonight though. I'm hoping that perhaps a good parental figure might be exactly what he needs. Ben suffers from episodes, as his friends call them, from the abuse his father put him through. The things he has recounted involving his father break my heart. I never imagined that villains would truly be so cruel to their sons and daughters. Audrey fears us sending Ben back and I'm doing my best to reassure them we wouldn't do that unless it was absolutely necessary. Right?" Carlos believes what he is saying and the Fair Queen nods.

"I would never want to send him back into the clutches of someone who would cause such devastation to their own child. You take good care of those Isle kids and if you need anything you know where to find me." The Fair Queen takes his hands and smiles warmly before gesturing towards the door. "Evie and I have plans to go shopping with Audrey today so I would like to make a good impression and punctuality is important. Have a good day Carlos. Good luck." She ushers him out and he quickly scurries back down the halls to his dorm. He slips inside only to find Ben standing wrapped in a towel again having taken a quick shower. He felt his face burn and his heart thump in his chest. Now was certainly not the time to be ogling his boyfriend but he couldn't resist for a moment. Ben shot him a knowing smile and without missing a beat strode over to Carlos boxing him in like always making him gulp.

"Morning little pup." Ben leaned down and captured his lips into a kiss much like their first time before moving down to place kisses along his neck. Carlos moaned reaching up to wrap his arms around Ben and pull him close. Ben stopped teasing his neck with featherlight kisses before returning to his lips for a breathtaking kiss. Carlos could feel the towel shift at Ben's waist and fall to the floor. It wasn't very secure. His pulse quickened and Ben broke the kiss leaving him panting and wanting more. "Want to watch me dress?" Ben winked turning around and striding over to his pile of clothes butt naked leaving Carlos to scoop up the towel. He bit his lip enjoying the view of Ben's nude muscular form as he pulled on his boxers. Then a reminder clicked off in Carlos's head. He never got Ben's measurements for his mother to make him clothes.

"Wait!" Carlos squeaked as Ben was grabbing his pants to put them on. He stopped and turned to Carlos.

"What's wrong? Prefer me with my clothes off?" Ben snickered a bit making Carlos's cheeks practically glow. If he was being honest with himself, yes he preferred Ben without clothes, but Carlos was not about to tell Ben that.

"Uh… not that. I need to take your measurements. My mother wants to design you some clothes." Carlos says grabbing a tape measure from a desk drawer. "It's easier to do when you aren't wearing a full set of clothes." Carlos comments and Ben smirks setting his clothes aside strutting cockily over to Carlos and grabbing him by the chin, so he is forced to look into Ben's eyes.

"What exactly are you wanting to measure little pup?" his smirk was enough to make Carlos swoon and his heart skip what felt like several beats. He stammered for a long minute at the implications and Ben confidently pulled Carlos to him. "You can measure anything you want." His voice is deep and husky as he nibbles his ear softly. The black- and white-haired boy trembles and bites his lip with temptation before shaking his head, snapping him out of Ben's spell.

"Not that kind of measurement Ben… maybe later…" Carlos felt his cheeks and whole face burn as he got on his knees to start with the hardest measurement for him to take first, the inseam. He set the end of the tape at Ben's ankle before skillfully measuring up to just below Ben's crotch. Ben stared down at him with dark hungry eyes like when he ravaged his neck. Carlos felt his heart thud against his ribcage and Ben gave him another cocky smirk.

"Are you sure you aren't measuring it, babe?" Ben teased and Carlos gawked at the implication. While he has yet to see exactly what Ben is packing, he is pretty certain it doesn't reach his ankle. Pretty sure at least, he does know it is quite sizeable from what small glance he has had. Shaking his head again of the dirtier thoughts coming to mind Carlos slips into focusing on just getting the necessary measures down, jotting them down on his phone as he goes. Ben stops teasing and lets Carlos work. He likes the look of concentration on his face, it's cute. Now Ben is the one biting his lip doing his best not to stare at Carlos too much or he might get a little too excited.

Once measurements are finished Ben dresses and Carlos takes his hands. "Are you sure you are up to meet my mother today? I don't want to force you…" Carlos questions and Ben nods pulling him in for another kiss, this one gentle and filled with emotion.

"I'll be fine Pup; she can't be worse than my father." Ben chuckles but Carlos cringes at the thought. He knows his mother isn't the slightest bit evil, but she can be a lot to handle.

"I promise my mother is harmless. Just try to behave yourself." Carlos urges and Ben nods sincerity written on his face. If there was anyone Ben was willing to behave for it was Carlos. He might like mischief and misbehaving but Carlos was more important than that. The two settled in and did some homework together until Carlos got a notification that their ride was there. Outside and Black and White limo with De Vil in red calligraphy across the hood was pulled up. Ben let out a loud whistle of approval marveling over the car.

"Sweet ride babe," Ben smirked a bit as Carlos rolled his eyes and crawled into the back. Ben followed him. "What?! You know it is a pretty sweet ride too. I mean who has their own private limo?" Ben asks in wonder and Carlos doesn't have the heart to tell him the nearly all the kid's parents who go to Auradon Prep are loaded. The drive to De Vil Mansion known as Heaven House for its luxury is longer than Ben can sit still for. If Carlos wasn't there, he would be losing his mind. They end up cuddled in the back with Carlos taking a selfie of them for his phone wallpaper. Ben takes a single photo of Carlos to use as his. Once they arrive the chauffeur opens the door for him and a thin woman in a red gown with matching hair to Carlos is waiting for them. Carlos gets out first running up to his mother and hugging her. She hugs him back as Ben crawls out of the limo feeling out of place. Cruella motions him over and Ben joins the hug. She kisses the tops of both their heads.

"Oh hello! It's nice to meet you, Ben. My Carlos sure found himself a handsome man. Come on Dinner is waiting." Cruella lets them go and struts into the large mansion of a house expecting them to follow. Carlos takes Ben's hand and leads him inside. The home is opulent with luxury and everything is in Carlos's black, white, and red color scheme. Now Ben knows where he gets it from, then again, he adopted his father's blue and gold himself so there isn't much surprise there. He is lead to a grand dining room with places set for three people at the end of the table. He can tell this room is used often for dinner parties. Carlos pulls him to sit next to him instead of across from him adjusting the seating. "So tell mommy everything. Are you two getting along well? How is school? What kind of fashion do you like Ben?" The questions tumble out of Cruella's mouth along with the smoke from her cigarette. Carlos gives his mother a reprimanding look, but Ben takes it in stride.

"Well, school isn't the most fun, but it is nice to learn. Carlos and I seem to be doing well if I say so myself and I like fashion that mixes punk aesthetics with royal ensembles." Ben motions to his outfit and Cruella nods sagely as food is brought out for them. They continue talking about school, fashion and a little bit of their relationship with how new it is. At this point, Ben was expecting some grand fancy meal like what his father taught him princes ate but were surprised to find lasagna with broccoli and cauliflower on the side. Carlos immediately dug in but Cruella only picked at her food. It occurred to Ben then, that perhaps she had this made for Carlos's sake rather than her own. She appeared to be a caring mother and Ben couldn't stop the pang of sorrow in his heart. He never got something like this with his own mother, she abandoned him. The thoughts filled his head with sadness, and he ate at his food slower than usual, his appetite ebbed from the tide of his depression. Carlos noticed and gave him a look of concern, but Ben forced a smile continuing to eat even if he wanted to cry. He steeled his exterior as Cruella launched into a tirade on how she can't believe the amount of neon and tulle in the current fashion scene. Ben just nodded along letting it slip from one ear to the other. Carlos looked just as bored by this before dessert came. Chocolate sundae's for both boys and nothing for Cruella who was watching her figure. "I shall leave you boys to enjoy your night and we can catch up tomorrow I have some designing to do." She blew them both a kiss before strutting out of the room. Carlos and Ben finished their sundaes before heading up to Carlos's room.

Carlos's room wasn't too different from his dorm room in style but it was in his signature colors this time with more personal posters and bedding. Carlos pulled Ben to sit down before turning to him. "Are you okay? You haven't seemed yourself since dinner and I think mom noticed. I hope she wasn't bothering you." Carlos took Ben's hand, his eyes steeped with worry. Ben just shook his head feeling his eyes water despite himself.

"It's just so nice that your mom loves you so much. She even made dinner just for you, you know. My mother… "Ben's voice cracked, and Carlos immediately felt bad. He hadn't thought about that. Belle had basically abandoned him at birth. Everyone pretty much knew about it but didn't talk about it. Carlos pulled him into his arms.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Ben. I completely forgot. I know your mom wasn't there for you… but my mother can be there for you too. She has a lot of love to give I promise." Carlos tried to soothe but Ben shook his head composing himself.

"I thought I got over how much of a bitch my mother was for abandoning me with that beast, but I guess I'm not quite over it. I'm just sick of crying babe… I never cry and here I am being a blubbering baby." Ben groans throwing his head into his hands. Carlos rubs his back with understanding.

"Sometimes we need to cry about things Ben. It's human. You shouldn't bottle everything up all of the time. It isn't good for you. It's okay to cry around me. I won't judge you. I know you are still the tough as nails badass Ben that bullied me when he first got here. Crying doesn't change that." Carlos pulls him to his chest as Ben finally breaks down and cries over his mother. Why did the universe seem to have it out for Ben? His mother didn't love him, and his father didn't either. The only ones who love him are his gang and Carlos. Did Carlos even love him? Ben thought he did but what if he doesn't? It's so soon for it but Ben needs to hear it. He can't go another moment without knowing if Carlos loves him or not.

"I love you, Carlos." Ben sobs looking into Carlos's eyes through his tears. Carlos softens and smiles sadly holding his hands.

"I love you too Ben," Carlos replies and like opening the floodgates Ben buries his face into Carlos's shoulder as years of bottled up emotions pour out. Carlos knows and just holds him, he knew this would happen eventually, bottling up your emotions eventually needs a release. For Ben, it was a torrent of tears overwhelming him as he clutched Carlos shaking. It took a good while before Ben calmed down. Carlos's shirt was plenty wet from the tears and he got up and grabbed a spare shirt to change into. "How about we watch a movie and cuddle? Something with action and violence?" Carlos suggested and Ben couldn't help but smirk despite his red puffy eyes. He nodded and Carlos set up for them to watch the movie in bed cuddled up. That's how they spent the rest of the night, ultimately falling asleep together while the third movie in the trilogy they were watching played.


	17. Sunday Moaning

Carlos felt himself panting heavily as Ben dipped in again for another passionate kiss, pressing him harder up against the blackboard of the empty classroom. He let his hands slip up under Ben's shirt as he ground their bulged crotches together wrenching moans from Carlos's chest. His body felt hot like it was burning up when the kiss broke and he panted openly as Ben dove down to capture his neck. "B-ben… mmm, what if someone comes in…" Carlos manages between moans, but Ben doesn't seem to be listening. His lips and tongue work on sending little shots of chills through his body as they leave more marks upon his neck. Ben's hand dips down into Carlos's pants making his breathing hitch as his large hand palms him as he works his way back up to his mouth from his neck. Carlos can feel himself slipping down the blackboard until Ben's knee comes up to prop him up between his legs sitting flush against the wall and bringing them closer together. Ben's hand keeps working him as Carlos feels his need tensing.

"Ben…" Carlos moans in his sleep right in Ben's ear waking him up. Carlos is grinding into Ben's side poking him with his excitement. Ben rubs his eyes of sleep and reaches down rubbing the bulge in Carlos's pants while he sleeps, moving to capture his neck with soft kisses up to his ear.

"Carlos." Ben moans into his ear nibbling on his earlobe causing his lover to shiver. Carlos rouses from his dream and feels Ben's hand palming him through his pants and it makes him twitch. Ben smirks and pulls him into a loving kiss rolling on top of him. "You woke me up moaning for me… having a nice dream pup? Hmmm, tell me about it." Ben teases grinding their hips together, both of them excited now. Carlos stammers not sure if he is awake or just in another dream.

"You had me pushed up against the wall and were… doing what you are right now… but your hand was… in my pants." Carlos manages between soft whimpers and moans. Ben lets his tongue and teeth wake Carlos up attack his neck with love bites and kisses, sending waves of heat through his body followed by chills that tingle down his spine. It's an intense mix as their groins continue to grind into one another, Carlos reciprocating the motion now. He's too far gone to resist the temptation his boyfriend presents, and Ben knows it so he briefly stops looking to Carlos for permission. "It's okay Ben… I think I'm ready…" Carlos admits "At least to do some stuff… maybe not all the way okay?" Ben nods with understanding and he grabs Carlos's shirt and tugs it off for more exposed skin to bite and kiss, working his way very slowly lower on his lover taking his time. He leaves a trail of love bites down his chest and abdomen in an almost perfect line before hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants and underwear and tugging them down forcefully at the same time. Carlos's excitement springs back and nearly smack Ben in the face but he just grins enjoying a scent that is uniquely Carlos. It spurs his beast onward with the heady scent and he starts trailing kisses along Carlos's member making it twitch and Carlos moan from the softness of his lips. Ben isn't an expert at this, he hasn't ever done it but he knows what to do. Enough conversations with Chad taught him the basics of this kind of pleasure.

Being careful Ben captures Carlos's member in between his lips taking it down to nearly the base as he begins to suck and lick, making sure to enrobe this part of his lover in as much affection, love and pleasure that he can. Carlos's hand instinctively shoots down to Ben's hair gripping it for something to hold onto other than the bed. "Ben… oh my god, Ben…" Carlos can't form a coherent sentence overwhelmed by the hot wet pleasure that has now taken him. Ben starts bobbing his head to a rhythm and working his tongue along with it as he goes. His own need aches in his pants but he doesn't want to be selfish. He wants to spoil his little pup and give him exactly the pleasure and praise he deserves. The more Ben works him the louder Carlos's moans get and the tighter the coil in his lover's groin winds seeking release. As Ben moves to take all of his lover Carlos sputters gripping Ben's hair tighter and Ben knows just before it starts pulsing in his mouth as Carlos releases. With no other option, Ben swallows it ass it comes not finding it too bad. He keeps going until Carlos appears spent before letting his member slip from his lips and he looks up at Carlos who is a panting and pleasured mess. It is a look that Ben cherishes because it is something he caused. He made Carlos feel that good. Ben smiled proudly and Carlos smiles back before chuckling pulling Ben up into needy kisses before feeling Ben's own need poking him.

Carlos rolls on top of Ben catching him off guard. Ben is usually the dominant one but Carlos smirks and grinds his bare ass against Ben's bulged crotch making him hiss. Too tight, his pants were getting far to tight. Carlos slid down between Ben's legs and quickly undid his pants pulling them down with his boxers only to sit and marvel at Ben's size. Carlos didn't need his tape measure to know it was much bigger than his own. Ben laid back smugly as Carlos ogled him. "Enjoying the view?" Ben asked and Carlos nodded before leaning down to start placing sloppy kisses all over Ben's throbbing need. Ben moaned and bit his lip trying to keep himself under control. Carlos teased with his tongue licking strips up his member before taking him into his mouth. Ben gasped and moaned at how it felt. He had never felt a pleasure beyond his own hand before now and it was like night and day. It was so much better being wrapped in Carlos's wet hot mouth. Carlos used his hand and his mouth both to coax Ben to climax which didn't take too long with how worked up he already was. Carlos swallowed as Ben had, mostly out of necessity rather than choice and sat up wiping his mouth.

"How was that? Good enough?" Carlos teased as Ben looked a pleasured wreck. Ben nodded and pulled Carlos to cuddle him. Ben had just pulled the covers over them when Cruella knocked and opened the door. Thankfully they were covered up.

"Morning Boys. Breakfast is waiting and I have some designs for you to look at." Cruella smiled not noticing how embarrassed and nervous both boys looked. She also appeared to ignore the fact that they were sharing the same bed so closely with their clothes strewn about. Cruella turned and walked out leaving the door open. Carlos sprinted over and closed it when she was out of sight and started giggling.

"Oh my god. That was too close." They both started flat out laughing as they worked to get dressed. Once they were calmed down, they headed downstairs and sat for breakfast. It was French toast, eggs, and bacon. They managed to scarf it all down rather quickly, apparently, the morning's activities had already given them quite the appetite. Once breakfast was done Carlos showed Ben to his mother's office. She had a couple of sewing stations with half-finished garments strewn about. Cruella was in the middle of working on a royal blue jacket when the pair came in. She gestured to the wall where she had several designs hanging up for Ben and Carlos. Ben's were all blue and gold in various styles of prince punk fashion. Ben had to admit he would happily wear all of them. Cruella was certainly skilled at what she did. There were outfits for Carlos that mimicked Ben's and gave him a more punk twist too that Ben seemed enamored with. Carlos seemed equally pleased. "Wow, mom. These all look really good. Are you going to make them all?" Carlos asked turning to his mother who nodded.

"Of course. I've already ordered extra materials. I must simply spoil you both. You know how I am with my fashions Carlos and your boyfriend has inspired me. He is quite charming." Cruella smiles and Carlos nods in agreement making Ben blush embarrassed. "The limo is yours if you want to go anywhere. Don't forget to head back to school tonight. Wouldn't want the Fair Queen to miss her best students." Cruella comments before resuming her sewing. Carlos leads Ben out of the room.

"Want to go shopping at the mall?" Carlos asks and Ben agrees. They have the limo take them to the Auradon city mall. They avoid clothing stores because of Cruella but head into neat little stores, getting Ben a new phone case so that he has a royal blue one with a golden crown pop socket. They pick Ben up a laptop before stopping in at a candy store. Both of them immediately head to the chocolate and load up. By the time they leave the mall, it is time to head back to Auradon Prep with plenty of bags of new things that Carlos spoiled Ben with.


	18. Sunday Feelings

Sunday morning Chad woke up sandwiched between two people. For the faintest of seconds, he thought he was back on the isle with his former lovers. The moment was bittersweet, he liked Uma and Harry but it wasn't the same yet as it had been with his former lovers. Chad had been spooning Uma while she slept but now turned and wormed his way into Harry's strong arms. He wanted to be held because a part of him was honestly feeling homesick and the last thing he wanted to feel was alone. Harry woke enough to pull Chad lovingly close and hold hi sweetly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before attempting to fall back to sleep. Chad laid awake, face pressed to Harry's chest and fighting off those bittersweet vibes that seek to ruin his morning. He did fall for Harry and Uma, Harry more so than Uma but he loved them both. Harry was exciting and full of life, he liked to enjoy himself. Uma was much more reserved but not in a shy way. She was bold and daring and willing to speak her mind. In the dirtiest and most innocent of ways Chad loved Uma's mouth. It was his favorite part of her. His favorite part of Harry was no real surprise as Chad begged for it every chance he got. Chad was a horn dog and he wasn't going to pretend he wasn't, but he still had a heart. He loved Harry and Uma, but his heart still had a special place for the loves it left behind.

Chad got up reluctantly peeling himself from Harry going to shower away the sticky feeling from the night before. His head was swirling with thoughts of home and he couldn't help but swear to himself. He was going soft like all these Auradon goody two shoes. The isle was both a prison and his home. He missed it in equal parts to hating it. Now being away from it he longed for the familiarity it brought. The gang was always together and now they felt more separated than ever. He never imagined Ben would find someone like Carlos and get so caught up but with everyone pairing off they felt distant and his heart hurt. Chad didn't mean to start crying but the shower did its job of disguising them as they fell. Arms wrapped around his waist as he choked on a sob and to his surprise, it was Uma holding him. "You miss em huh? The gang, your home, and the ones you broke up with?" Uma asks softly rubbing his back and Chad knows if he speaks, he won't be able to stop himself from balling, so he nods. Uma seems to read him like an open book and pulls him down into her shoulder rocking him back and forth under the water humming softly. "It'll get better. Just give it time." On the outside, Uma seemed heartless and mean but deep down she was soft and had a good heart. Chad appreciated it, pulling himself together with her help before Harry joined in abruptly, his mood upbeat and excited, clearly not reading the tone of what was going on. "You're gonna be okay Chad. Promise." Uma finishes smacking Harry in the abs with the back of her hand to shut him up. Chad can only nod as the two sandwiches him in a hug and they work together to clean one another, no one really in the mood to get frisky like usual, instead just cleaning up as Uma hummed a song for them.

Lonnie was already well and truly awake before everyone. She was in the training hall for fencing practicing her sword work. She was dressed in some athletic attire for the time in her typical jade and cherry blossom pink colors. She always liked to spend her morning practicing her martial arts and warming herself up. With no one to push around, like on the isle, her muscles felt taut with tension needing release. She felt more and more tense by the day as she wanted more than anything to rough someone up just to do it. Behaving in a place like Auradon should come as simply as breathing but really it doesn't, not for Lonnie. Lonnie has always been a wild card, doing things by her rules and saying fuck it to anyone that tries to stop her. If they persist, she lays their ass flat on the pavement. She didn't get into Ben's gang to play nice with the pretty-pretty princesses like Audrey. She joined to be part of the worst group out there and now they were actually adjusting to Auradon, being good. It rubbed her the wrong way inside, but she fought it. It would all be worth it for her. The thought of her purple locks and blazing green eyes made Lonnie's body tremble and go slack, nearly dropping her sword. Mal had wrapped her dragon-like clutches around Lonnie and there was no going back.

Lonnie was well and truly weak for Mal and it made her feel like such a fool. Back on the isle, she didn't have time for romance or partners. She spent her days beating people up for taxes and having fun. It was something she and Ben shared, but when in Auradon, it seems so easy to lose your heart to someone you just met. That's exactly how Lonnie felt, a moment too late at noticing the door to the training room opened and Mal stood in the doorway. Lonnie stopped and looked to her, feeling her cheeks warm. "Need a sparring partner?" Mal asked walking in and Lonnie was floored. Did she want to spar with her? Could this vixen get any more perfect? She had attitude and looks, she was artistic and witty, and she even had the balls to challenge Ben. It was like she was plopped right into Lonnie's lap from the heavens and she couldn't help but stumble over her words for a second before nodding in agreement. Mal strode in picked up a spare sword and the two posed, bowed, and readied before launching into sword practice. Lonnie intended to take it easy on Mal but quickly found herself well matched as the two sparred. Lonnie may not be loving Auradon but she was certainly loving Mal.

Audrey was in the process of starting her makeup when Evie knocked on the door to their dorms. She let herself in after Audrey told her to come in. Evie smiled, face already painted for the day. "Can I do your makeup?" Evie asked sweetly and Audrey didn't have the heart to tell her no so she let her. Like a pro, Evie lined everything up to finish doing Audrey's started makeup. She applied foundation as she looked into her eyes and the two felt the silence was comfortable. As Evie did Audrey's makeup, Audrey couldn't help but think about the last time she had felt this way. She never had. Coming to Auradon was everything she wanted and more. Yes, it came with trials and its own share of problems, but Audrey knew that would happen. She took it the easiest of the four of them and was doing her best to help the other three. Her plan with Ben seemed to work and now Carlos and he were dating. Lonnie seemed okay if not tense and to Audrey, Chad never seemed better stuck between those two sea lovers. So Audrey let herself enjoy this and focus on herself for once. She didn't realize until yesterday at the mall with Evie and her mother that she spent so much of her time worrying about the other gang members. No more. She wanted to focus on herself and her own happiness for a while, of course, she would never give up on her gang mates, but she needed time for herself.

When Evie was done with Audrey's makeup, she turned her to face the mirror and Audrey felt breathless. She had done her makeup thousands of times, but it never felt so flawless and beautiful. Evie sat and smiled into the mirror with her for a moment before they turned to look into each other's eyes. "I look so beautiful Evie." Audrey beamed and Evie let out the bubbliest joy-filled laugh.

"You always look beautiful Audrey." Evie smiled sweetly. Not caring that they were wearing completely different shades of lipstick Audrey leaned in and pulled Evie into a kiss. It wasn't heated or needy, just sweet and full of emotion. An emotion that both of them desperately shared and couldn't get enough of. When they parted. Evie and Audrey broke down into a fit of giggles as red lipstick wasn't really Audrey's color. They grabbed a wipe and took off the lipstick before reapplying it. The two had plans to spend the whole day together again since everyone else seemed busy. Sunday had its ups and downs for everyone but as a whole, it wound up being a good day.


	19. Interrupted

Ben was on the tourney field after practice still doing some training when he spotted Carlos on the edge of the field beckoning him over. Ben stopped what he was doing and jogged over only for Carlos to grab him by the hand and lead him toward the locker room. Once inside he didn't hesitate to start tugging the practice gear right off of Ben's body until he was standing naked. Carlos stripped his own clothing off as well and grabbed him pushing him into one of the shower stalls and turning the water on. Carlos boxed Ben in like Ben always likes to do to Carlos and he felt his body heat up. He had no idea where this was coming from, but he couldn't deny that it was hot to see Carlos take control. Carlos pulled him down by his neck into frenzied kisses in the shower before his hands started to roam lower and lower. Just before they found what Ben was hoping for he woke up.

Ben was laying with Carlos perched on top of him asleep on his chest. The need from his dream making him feel starved for him. He rolls on top of Carlos and goes directly for his neck, heated and needy. He isn't thinking anymore, the pain of his strained boxers is enough to motivate him. Carlos almost immediately wakes up moaning softly as Ben peels away his pajama top, attacking fresh skin with hot and ravenous kisses. "mmm morning to you too…" Carlos chuckles between soft moans. He can feel him getting worked up beneath him too. Just as Ben is hooking his fingers under Carlos's pajama pants Jay enters the room coming to get clothes. Both Ben and Carlos's heads snap to the direction of Jay and look like deer caught in headlights. Jay just chuckles grabbing some of his things from his dresser.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need clothes… I don't mind. You can continue." Jay goes about lazily getting his things and Carlos groans.

"You are not watching us, Jay! Get out!" Carlos whines and Jay sighs as if his fun has been ruined taking his stuff and leaving the two. Ben can already tell the mood is gone from Carlos despite his own need still straining his boxers. "Ben, I'm sorry," Carlos starts but Ben shakes his head sitting up with a sigh getting off of his boyfriend knowing the moment has passed. He sees the tent still in Ben's boxers and immediately feels bad trying to grab Ben, but he is already out of bed and heading for the bathroom. He scrambles to get up and follows him into the bathroom as the shower gets started. He wraps his arms around Ben from behind squeezing him. Carlos slides his hands down into Ben's boxers groping him. "I may not be in the mood anymore, but I can still help you with this… if you want." Carlos tries to compromise but Ben just shrugs.

"It's fine Carlos… Just don't worry about it." Ben is ice cold again, the warmth that Carlos has gotten used to from him is gone, he has been cut off. The steely and frigged exterior Ben has let thaw around him has reformed and is now actively shutting Carlos out. Ben knows none of this was his fault but the whole thing soured his mood and he just wants to move on, even if his body doesn't. Carlos stops Ben and turns him around pulling him down into a kiss, it isn't heated and full of warmth like usual, he can tell Ben has closed himself off even in his affections.

"Ben. Don't do this to me. I'm sorry I lost the mood I didn't mean to I just Jay really ruined it for me." Carlos practically begged for Ben to listen. He was listening and looking into his eyes Carlos could see the warmth still in them, the one part of him that he couldn't hide it in.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Jay. He seems so casual about interrupting us and it gets under my skin. We need to switch rooms already because I'm sick of not being able to go into my own room without fear that I'm going to catch my half-brother in the middle of something with Jay." Ben says grumpily and Carlos understands, relieved that this isn't his fault.

"Then don't go cold on me okay? We can talk to Jay once we're ready and see about switching rooms today. Jay is my friend, but I'd much rather have my boyfriend as my roommate." Carlos smiles and the walls of ice that Ben put up thaw again and he smiles.

"I'd really like that too little pup." Ben helps Carlos strip and they slip into the shower together.

"So what got you so frisky this morning in the first place?" Carlos teases as he soaps up Ben's muscular form. Ben feels his face heat up and he looks away embarrassed.

"A dream I was having about you. You came to shower with me after tourney practice and you were so forceful. You stripped me yourself and pushed me up against the wall. You were dominant and I never thought I'd want that till now." Ben admits face warm and glowing with his embarrassment. Carlos smirks and boxes Ben up against the shower wall as he did in his dream, mimicking when Ben likes to do it. Ben's whole body practically blushes at the problem that had almost gone away between Ben's legs is back again. Carlos grins playfully soaping up his body and letting his hands roam down to soap up Ben's need making him moan.

"Better clean this real good huh Ben?" Carlos teases stroking him with soapy hands. It doesn't take long at all for Ben to get worked up and release. It appears Carlos being dominant really gets him going and he can't help but beam with pride at how much he affects Ben. Ben pants and pulls Carlos into hazy kisses trying to clean him too, letting the shower become just them washing each other with a bit of kissing thrown in. They get out and dress before heading to Ben's dorm. Jay and Gil are sitting and working on schoolwork together last minute before breakfast. "Hey, Jay… sorry to interrupt but I think today you and Ben should switch rooms. I think it'll make life easier for everyone involved." Carlos says holding Ben's hand. Gil seems both sad and excited. Happy to have his boyfriend as his roommate but sad to see his brother go. Jay nods and agrees before going back to his homework. The couple smile and head to breakfast early.


	20. Bitter Brother Ben

The school day Monday goes by with little issue. The biggest issue comes in the form of Ben bitterly giving Jay the cold shoulder any time he tries to talk. He still isn't happy about the interruption that morning and the only thing he is willing to talk to him about is switching rooms. After tourney practice, Ben and Carlos go down to his dorm, while Jay and Gil head to Carlos's dorm to start moving things between them. It doesn't take long to move Ben's stuff, but it does take a while for all of Jay's stuff to make its way over to Gil's dorm. Just as Ben is taking the last thing from his former dorm Gil stops him. "Jay, can I talk to Ben alone for a second?" Gil asks nicely and Jay nods stepping out of the room but flashing Ben a warning look. He walks closer to Ben who takes a step back, making the half-brother sigh. "Why do you hate me, Ben?" Gil asks him looking him in the eyes. "What did I do to you that made you hate me so much?" His emotions plain in his voice, he is hurt. Ben smirks for a second ready to dish out some witty and mean answer but stops when he locks eyes with him. Gil isn't joking he genuinely believes Ben hates him and something squirms inside Ben's gut.

"I don't hate you, Gil… You didn't really ever do anything wrong. It was never about you." Ben lets out a sigh looking out the window, the look of pain on Gil's face making the feeling in his stomach worse. He lingers starring at the beautiful Auradon view just outside the window and something bitter coats his tongue like bile. It's not just his tongue it's his whole throat. He swallows down his pride before looking back at him with renewed bitterness and honesty in equal measure. Gil stands waiting patiently for an answer and it almost physically pains Ben how nice he is. "When I look at you Gil, all I see is everything that should have been mine. I shouldn't have ever been dumped on that isle to be raised by a literal beast." Ben's emotions are flowing thick and strong through his blood, there's no stopping the deluge of pain that comes or the tears that prickle the corners of his eyes so fiercely. "Our mother… yes, OUR mother abandoned me. She abandoned me, Gil. She left me as a fucking baby on the Isle when I had done absolutely nothing wrong. She couldn't stand the sight of her own god damn mistake and I paid the price." Ben well and fully crying now but completely ignoring it as his pain, anger, and bitterness push him forward to continue. "Sixteen years Gil. Sixteen godforsaken fucking years I was beaten, maimed, manipulated, screamed at, and so much more. It was so bad I get episodes of terror remembering the worst of the worst times that I actively try to block out. You got to live in Auradon Gil. You got a mother and a father who love you so much and I didn't get shit." Ben frustratedly wipes his face of his tears, his pride wounded at the brief look of himself in the mirror. He looks a full mess, his eyes are red, his jaw is set and frankly, he looks pathetic. He can't help but curse himself inside for letting this get to him. For letting his emotions show to someone he desperately wants to hide them from. "I don't hate you, Gil." Ben restarts, still avoiding looking at Gil who he assumes is soaking all of his rampage in. "I just hate everything that you remind me of. How unfair all of this has been fo me. Call it selfish if you want, I don't give a damn. I'm not from this place of goodness and perfection. I'm from an Isle of selfish, evil, good for nothing villains. I'm selfish and All I wanted was what you have." Ben loses steam feeling fresh hot tears weep down his cheeks. Finally, he hazards a look at Gil who is just a mess as he is. Gil is crying and he looks pained too. The moment is raw and all Ben can feel right now is guilt. He didn't mean to go off on him but he opened the pandora's box of mother issues that he has been trying to peek inside of since Ben arrived.

"I'm so sorry Ben." Gil sniffles looking him in the eyes despite not really being able to see him beyond a royal blue blob as tears cloud his vision. "I'm sorry mom never kept you. I'm sorry that she abandoned you on the isle to live with the beast. I'm so sorry that you had to endure all of that. I never would have wanted you to go through any of it. I know I can't change what happened but I'm here now and I want to be your brother. Not just your half-brother, your brother. Mom might not have been there for you but I can be now. It isn't much and I know part of you doesn't like me because of my dad but I do want to be here for you Ben." Gil opened his arms wide and swallowed Ben up in his massive hug. Ben initially tensed before letting himself relax into the embrace. He wasn't ready to have a brother yet. There was so much raw pain and bitterness there that he knew it was too soon. He didn't want to turn Gil away because deep inside, the part of him that loved Carlos also wanted Gil to be his brother. The goodness in Ben wanted to let this happen but the bad in him told him this was a weakness. He eventually broke from the hug looking at Gil with a hard look.

"Maybe someday we can be brothers… but I'm not the brother type. I'm sorry." Ben admitted and Gil nodded seeming to understand. A silence settled between them and Ben took that as his cue to leave. He headed back to his new dorm where Jay and Carlos were casually talking, sitting on the edge on the different beds. Both of them looked to Ben and their faces said everything. Ben still looked a mess. The isle boy in him reminds him how weak he is for what just happened at Ben winces. He doesn't want to listen to that right now but it hounds him, filling his head. Jay leaves the room quickly to check on Gil while Carlos rushes to Ben pulling him to look at him.

"What happened Ben?" Carlos asked, already suspecting he knew. Ben shrugged a bit avoiding his gaze again until Carlos cupped his face with both hands looking at him sincerely.

"Gil thought I hated him but I don't. I just… I'm jealous that he got everything that I should have had but… just forget it." Ben's face goes hard, the isle voice mocking his moment of weakness. Carlos seems to read this in his eyes and pulls him in for a gentle kiss, nothing passionate or heated, just a small kiss to soothe him.

"It's okay to feel that way, Ben. Anyone would feel that way if they went through what you did. It isn't weak to feel things either." Carlos says knowingly and Ben melts a bit at the sweet rich chocolate pools that are his eyes. "Just don't hold it against Gil. He really is a good guy if you give him a chance." Ben knows he is right, but he isn't ready to let Gil in yet, not all the way. Carlos pulls him over to his bed after closing the door and grabs some of the chocolate they bought at the mall that hasn't been devoured yet. Ben can't help but smile and the two curl up in bed, letting the pain and bitterness subside and replace it with love and bliss. They share chocolate between them, feeding each other their favorites celebrating their new shared room together. No more interruptions and more privacy is just what they need, but not tonight. Tonight they simply turn on a movie on Carlos's laptop, share chocolates, and try to enjoy their night.


	21. Dancing the Night Away

Tuesday was a pleasant day as a whole. It felt short for everyone but Evie who was doing all the final fittings for the outfits for the dance. She had whipped something up for everyone. She kept couples separate so their outfits would be a surprise. She wanted everyone to enjoy the dance as much as they could. Audrey was an exception as it was her girlfriend that she was making a dress for but she didn't mind. She knew Audrey would be breathtaking regardless.

The school day Wednesday was buzzing with excited energy for the dance that night. Typically dances at Auradon Prep are done on weekdays to avoid promoting excessive partying. Tourney practice was dismissed early as was cheerleading as everyone made their way to separate rooms to change. Evie delivered everyone's outfits as soon as she could. Carlos didn't need one, his mother made him something to wear. Ben went and got changed in the bathroom while Carlos changed in the dorm room proper. Ben finished putting on his suit and was impressed. It was a royal blue suit with gold trimming and details. It was a design fit for a prince. He adjusted his hair, coming it through styling it more properly before stepping out to meet Carlos. Carlos wore a designer black and white suit with a red lapel. It was very striking and fit Carlos like a glove. Both of them stood for a long second drinking each other in before Ben strode confidently over and pulled Carlos into a kiss, pressing their foreheads together. "You look absolutely ravishing pup…" Ben coos heart thumping excitedly in his chest. Carlos can feel it with his hands on Ben's chest smiling in return.

"You look like a prince. My beast cleans up pretty nicely." Carlos teased and Ben couldn't keep the grin off of his face. The two lingered for a second just lost in one another's eyes before Ben took Carlos's hand and lead him out of the dorm and towards the dance.

Chad exited the bathroom much like Ben but wearing an all-white suit with gold piping. It was in similar taste to Ben's but where Ben's was more regal and princely, Chad's was more stylish and debonair. It complemented his more charming personality. Uma was fully dressed, braids up in a knotted updo with a silver and teal gown that had strips of sheer fabric from the end of the bodice down. It flowed with the slightest of movements. It complimented her chocolate skin and made her stand out. She was in the process of helping Harry adjust his suit jacket, his suit was black with red accents and detailing him. It made him look like more of the dashing devilishly handsome young man he was. Both outfits suited them perfectly. Chad stood gawking at them before Harry came over and grabbed Chad by the jaw. "Whatcha staring at duckling. Something you like?" Harry teased and pulled Chad into a passionate kiss. Uma cleared her throat and the boys pulled her into their embrace, the three of them sharing kisses between them, careful of Uma's lipstick. "Alright. We have a dance to crash." Harry bellowed giddily before setting off for the dance. Uma and Chad followed behind holding hands, letting him be excited.

Lonnie fussed over her dress that Audrey was helping her put on. Audrey was already dressed in an elegant scooped boat neck pink gown with a layer of sheer pink lace over the skirt that was covered in pale blue sparkles. She looked like a princess, sparkling with every move of her hips. Her makeup was done to match the outfit and her hair was put into elegantly coiled curls with a small gold tiara from Evie's collection. Lonnie was wearing a female tailored suit made out of a traditional Chinese gown. It was a dark jade green suit with magnolia pink detailing. It was a perfect blend of female and masculine, showing off her strength. Lonnie looked absolutely beautiful; she even had let Audrey do her makeup. Her hair was styled into a slick bun with a jade pin sticking out of it, decorated with pearls. While she was perfectly stunning according to Audrey, Lonnie felt more out of place than ever. The suit made her more comfortable, but she didn't do girly makeup and dances. This all felt wrong to her but she wanted to go to be with Mal, that was her only motivation. There was a brief knock at the door before Mal and Evie stepped in. Both girls turned to their dates and all four silently gasped at how gorgeous their dates looked, even Lonnie. Mal was in a purple and blue dragon inspired dress that made her look fiercer and stunning rather than glamourous. Speaking of glamorous, Evie with her perfect curls, red pouty lips, and perfect eyeliner looked like a glamorous movie star on a red carpet. She wore a slinky draped sapphire blue dress that had a slit up to her thigh. Evie cleared her throat first beaming with pride. "Would you gorgeous and lovely ladies like to accompany us to the dance?" Evie asked with an almost sultry voice that made Audrey quiver a bit before nodding.

"Please do accompany us. You look marvelous Lonnie." Mal joined in with her own sultry tones making Lonnie blush underneath her makeup. She nodded and the four girls set out for the dance, hand in hand.

The dance was a magnificent thing, it looked less like a simple dance and more like a royal ball. Everything was expensively decorated, and Fair Queen looked radiant chaperoning the dance. They had a special hall specifically for said functions. Everyone was dressed to the nines and looked equally as elegant. As soon as Ben and Carlos arrived, Ben pulled Carlos onto the dance floor. Carlos seemed a little nervous, but Ben had practiced in his room for years on how to properly dance like a prince, he wanted tonight to be the prince that swept Carlos off his feet tonight. Lining up to the already slow song playing as it was still early Ben positioned himself grabbing Carlos's waist with one hand and capturing his hand in the other and the two began a slow waltz that surprised Carlos. He didn't expect Ben to know how to dance properly but here he was and he was good, confident and self-assured. He really did sweep Carlos off his feet when he twirled him playfully, pulling him back into his arms and grinning from ear to ear. Ben never looked so pleased. By the time Harry, Chad, and Uma arrived the song had changed to something far more party-like as everyone danced, this was when Ben was out of his element, but he did his best to dance with Carlos who didn't seem to care. Harry dragged Chad and Uma onto the dance floor to join in with the dancing excitedly. When the four girls arrived, they broke into pairs, Evie and Audrey going to dance while Lonnie and Mal headed for the refreshments both red-faced and out of their elements.

The party lasted long into the night and ended differently for everyone. The first to depart was Lonnie and Mal who cut the dance very short, they ended up in the fencing practice hall alone, just sitting together and talking at first until Mal challenged Lonnie to duel. The winner is the baddest girl on campus. Lonnie was not about to lose, the only real lighting in the practice hall came from the moonlight coming in through the windows, it was getting late. The two girls posed, bowed and prepared before launching into their moonlight sword fight. The silvery light glittered off the swords as they danced around the room in their own way. Things were getting heated and before long Lonnie had backed Mal up into a corner. She disarmed her swiftly before pointing the sword at Mal who put her hands up. Both girls were panting as they looked into one another's eyes. Lonnie dropped her sword and surged forward pulling Mal into a heated and passionate kiss, the only thing illuminated in the dark practice room now was the discarded practice swords as Lonnie and Mal heatedly kissed and began to make out.

The next couple to leave was Audrey and Evie. Both of their feet hurt and they wanted to go back and enjoy the rest of their night. Heading back to Evie's dorm they locked the door to ward anyone away and the girls slipped their dresses off, shamelessly exposed in their undergarments with one another. Evie's were decidedly more lingerie than Audrey's pink bra and panties set. Evie was in red lace that showed almost everything Audrey bit her lip glancing along her form and Evie held a knowing smirk, taking her hands and pulling her onto the bed. Evie reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it practically pop off of her as she undid it. Audrey marveled before Evie took her hands and placed them upon her breasts. Feeling their softness, weight as she rubbed them softly with her palms. Evie let out a sigh of relief which only eagerly motivated Audrey to keep going. The sapphire haired girl slid back down on the bed proper and hooked her panties with her thumbs before sliding them off as well. Audrey grabbed Evie by the ankle, kissing up her calf, past her knee to her delicate and creamy thighs. Audrey left a love bite here, marking Evie as hers before continuing upwards to her final destination. The dorm room filled with moans as Audrey's tongue found Evie's sensitive need. It was destined to be a long night for those two for certain.

Next to leave the dance was Harry, Uma, and Chad. Uma's feet hurt and she was tired, but the boys were still wide awake. They made their way back to the dorm that Harry and Chad shared before they started to gracefully peel away the layers that enrobed them. The three neatly put their clothes to the side before gathering on the bigger bed together and cuddling. Chad always had to be in the middle. He could already feel Harry poking him as Uma groaned tiredly. Her feet were killing her, and she wasn't in the mood for this tonight. She frustratedly got up from the bed and went over to the lone spare bed that was supposed to be Chad's and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Chad and Harry were too distracted to sleep they wanted to roll around in the sheets a bit but had to keep quiet for fear of waking Uma. Chad would miss her velvety warmth around his need tonight, but he wasn't going to push her. Chad straddled Harry with a smirk before leaning down to capture him in a needy kiss, the two grinding together.

Not the last to leave the dance but the last of the group Ben and Carlos went for a moonlit walk around the gardens by the campus. Ben and Carlos settled into a comfortable silence as they went, enjoying the night together, shoulders rubbing as they walked side by side, hand in hand. It was a beautiful night, but Ben could only really stare at Carlos. His freckles in the moonlight were godlike and he hadn't realized he was staring until Carlos stopped and smiled. "Is there something on my face?" he teased a bit nudging Ben who didn't budge. He just stared more awestruck at his boyfriend.

"You just look so beautiful Carlos. The moonlight only makes you look so much more handsome." Ben himself swoons and Carlos smiles despite the blush on his cheeks. He pulls his lover close and glances down at his lips before kissing him lovingly and slowly under the moonlight. The kiss deepens into something laced with need as their bodies come closer together kissing passionately now in the middle of the garden next to a fountain. The kiss breaks but the magic remains the two lock eyes and everything feels unreal, dreamlike and far too beautiful. They are wrapped up in their own little world as they slowly make their way back to their dorm for the night, saving their passion and burning desire for a night where they are not so tired.


	22. Did I Mention?

The day after the dance, Thursday, Ben seemed to disappear. As practice was finishing up for tourney and the cheer squad Ben stopped everyone, pulling them aside talking to Audrey. "Hey… I know this is completely out of left field but I want to do something big to show Carlos I really mean it when I say I love him." Ben's face tinges a slight adorable pink and Audrey looks surprised.

"What did you have in mind then?" Audrey said bringing the whole squad over to listen. Ben cleared his throat looking the waiting girls and tourney team.

"I want to do something special after we win the game tomorrow. It is very short notice but I have everything worked out in my head. The band geeks are all willing to pitch in but I need you guys too." Ben sighs his cool exterior up but Audrey can see he is nervous underneath he was planning something big and she could feel it.

"What did you have in mind?" Jay asked leaning on his shoulder, Ben nudged him off with a look of distaste at first.

"We're in Auradon! What do you think I'm planning to do for a grand gesture of a love confession?" Ben asked as if the answer was obvious and to his benefit it was. Everyone grinned looking at each other.

"A Musical number." Everyone said in unison, half cheering in excitement.

"I know that practice just ended but If we are going to get this right before tomorrow's game, we need to get this together tonight," Ben said and everyone agreed. He called up the band geeks to come out to practice. They practiced all the way through dinner, making sure every move and note was perfect. The whole thing was planned out in one day, but this was Auradon, they lived for this kind of display. Ben was nervous as hell; he had never thought about something like this before today but after seeing someone trying to flirt with Carlos at lunch, he wanted everyone to know. It was a bit selfish in motivation, but he wanted it to matter. He really did love Carlos and what better way to say I love you in Auradon than with a song? When Ben made his way back to his dorm that night Carlos was waiting looking nervous.

"Ben? Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day?" Carlos stood up rushing over to Ben. Ben pulled him close kissing the top of his head sighing exhausted from all the practice they put in.

"Tourney practice went really late, the whole team had to stay. Even the cheerleaders stayed to show support. With the big game tomorrow everything has to be perfect. You're going to be there right? Promise me?" Ben asked squeezing him tightly. Carlos chuckled a bit nuzzling his face into his chest holding him tightly.

"Of course I'll be there. What kind of boyfriend doesn't go to support their boyfriend? Not me. I'll be there. I promise." Carlos pulls him down into loving and heated kisses before Ben has to break the kisses as they get more intense.

"I'm sorry baby but I'm really tired… I want to mess around but I just don't have the energy. Tomorrow? After I win the big game to celebrate?" Ben grins and Carlos nods. They head over to the bed to settle in for sleep. True to his word, Ben is out like a light completely exhausted, head on Carlos's chest. Carlos kisses the crown of his head and smiles before settling in to try to sleep himself.

The next day goes by like lightning fast as everyone is excited about the game that night. Ben and the team are all jitters and nerves, making sure Carlos is in the stands as the game begins. Thankfully he is perched exactly where they hoped he would be with Evie, Lonnie, Mal, Harry, and Uma around him. Everyone was out to support the Auradon Knights against the Agrabah Sultans. They are fierce competition and known rivals. The game starts and from the very onset, it is neck and neck. The teams are equally matched as the game progresses. The scores remain even the whole way through bringing Ben even more nerves. But in the end, Jay takes the objective, passes it to chad who sends it to Ben who scores the winning goal. Everyone screams and cheers from the stands. As the announcer finishes Ben rushes the announcer stealing the microphone and turning to the crowd.

"Give me a "C"!" Ben howls into the microphone and the cheerleaders are prepared going along with it as the tourney team gets in position behind Ben. The crowd follows along with the letters of "A", "R", "L", "O", and "S". "What does that spell?!" Ben cheers with the cheerleaders. Everyone cheers Carlos's name. Carlos sits in the stands looking stunned and embarrassed red-faced, not sure what is going on. Ben flashes him a wicked grin. "I love you, Carlos. Did I mention that?" He winks before turning to the band. "Give me a beat!" Ben commands and the band starts up after a count down and Ben starts singing. "Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day Well let me…" Ben cheers with the cheerleaders, "Shout it out loud! If that's okay, Hey, Hey!" Ben started strutting and dancing with the tourney players as the cheerleaders kept cheering.

"I met this boy that rocked my world like it's never been rocked and now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop. I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me but now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees!" Ben and the tourney team fell onto their knees begging all eyes towards Carlos who was giggling with his face bright red.

"Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew" Ben sang lovingly up towards Carlos as he danced around.

"Who knew?" The tourney team and Cheerleaders mimicked.

"That it could be like this. My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" Ben spelled it out with his body in the most practiced routine he has ever done. Thankfully he nailed it and the tourney team and cheerleaders joined in after. "R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" They mimicked Ben's every move it was well practiced despite how short notice this all was. "It's ridiculous! Just ridiculous! And I would give this whole kingdom for just one kiss." Ben sang up. The song continued in a similar fashion singing to the ways his love for Carlos was ridiculous and how he never expected it as an isle boy. He tosses his jersey halfway through the song to Carlos who watches it. Lucky number seven emblazoned on it along with Ben's name. Carlos hugs it to himself as he watches Ben get launched into the waiting crowd by the cheerleaders and tourney players making Carlos squeal in surprise as he is crowd surfed to Carlos. He pulls Carlos close handing the microphone off to a waiting cheerleader who returns it. Ben smiles panting heavily. "I love you, Carlos. I really do." Ben beams handsomely. Carlos starts crying pulling Ben down into suffocating but intensely loving kisses as everyone cheers loudly. Even Lonnie is up and cheering for the two despite how this is definitely not her scene.

"I love you too Ben." Carlos swoons after their lips part, only for them to come back together. Evie nudges Ben and Carlos to ease up on the kissing and they both laugh grinning at each other. The attendees start to leave, and Ben sits with Carlos holding his hand.

"Did I surprise you little pup?" Ben smiles happily looking over at Carlos who still remains absolutely smitten.

"Yes. You surprised the hell out of me. How did you find time to come up with a whole routine!" Carlos cries out in complete blissful confusion giggling. Ben smirks and nuzzles his cheek kissing to his ear giving it a playful nibble.

"We practiced all of yesterday. That's why I came back to the dorm so late." Ben admits. Carlos shudders and snuggles up into Ben. It is getting late and getting cold. "Let's head back to the dorm pup," Ben suggests and he nods the two heading back to the dorm together, Carlos wearing Ben's jersey and holding his hand the whole way.


	23. A Private Reward

Ben and Carlos returned to their dorm together after the big tourney match. Carlos went to the bathroom while Ben stood in the dorm room by his dresser pulling his tourney gear off. He had gotten down to his jockstrap when Carlos came back out of the bathroom in nothing but Ben's tourney jersey. His cheeks were dusted the most kissable pink. Ben stopped undressing and turned to him with a slight smirk. He strutted over to him pulling him close and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "My jersey looks good on you little pup." Ben teases, letting his hand slide down the small of Carlos's back to cup his ass with one hand making him blush even brighter.

"I just figured I'd remind you of what you said we would do today after the game to celebrate. You did score the winning goal, I figured you deserve a reward." Carlos said playfully tugging on the front of Ben's jockstrap. Ben looks down at his lover with renewed hungry eyes. In an instant Ben's smirky slick attitude shifts to something dark, hungry, and full of desire. His hand on Carlos's ass grips the soft flesh and pulls them closer as he leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. The kiss is laced with passion and burning desires that seem to have been pent up until now. He picks Carlos up, wrapping his legs around his waist and supporting him with his hands firmly holding his bare ass. He presses Carlos up against the bathroom door, sandwiching him between Ben's body and the wall, grinding their groins together in the process.

"Pup… you have no idea how badly I want you right now." Ben practically purrs as he begins a loving assault on his neck. Love bites, nibbles, and kisses the whole length from his earlobe to his collarbone. Carlos's breathing catches in his throat for a second before little whimpers escape along with his breath. He tilts his head to the side giving Ben more room and he takes it. He loves assaulting Carlos's neck the second most, his favorite is his soft thighs. The thought brings Ben an idea and he carries Carlos to the bed laying him back as he grabs Carlos by the ankle and starts kissing his way up from the ankle to the calf, up further past the knee to his thighs where he ignores Carlos's already hard need and instead focuses solely on the soft expanse of greppable, loveable flesh that is his thighs. Ben takes his time covering his thighs in markings and love bites, renewing his claim on his lover. Carlos's fingers comb through Ben's hair before gripping it when he leaves a particularly sensitive love bite. The only thing leaving Carlos's lips are moans of satisfaction and hot softly panting breath. He knows not to ask because Ben will provide and if he doesn't then he can vocalize his need, but he trusts Ben. Ben moves up more to Carlos's hips and just above his groin, teasing Carlos with every bit he can before pressing kisses to his need. He twitches at the touch, his need already starving for attention that Ben's mouth happily begins to give it. Taking him in with a long breath before beginning to suck and work his lover's need. Carlos moans more in earnest squirming.

"This was supposed to be about rewarding you." Carlos manages between moans and Ben stops to smirk up at him.

"You're the only reward I could ever dream of pup. What did you have in mind if not this?" Ben quirks an eyebrow up at him and Carlos shifts a bit before sitting up to look down at Ben more fully. He has all the power to allow or deny Ben anything he wants right now. He knows Ben won't force him to do anything but the curiosity behind Ben's eyes is real. He seems to not even be considering what Carlos is truly offering. He bites his lip and leans over to his bedside table grabbing a box that happened to be a gift from Jay for his and Ben's relationship. It was an awkward gift to accept but one he agreed to none the less. Carlos plucked a condom from the box, face bright red with embarrassment. Ben's curious expression changing to surprise. He looks up at Carlos almost too surprised to question what this means but he finds his voice anyway.

"Are you sure about this pup? We don't have to. You know I don't want to pressure you." Ben sits up giving him a genuine look of worry. He knows he could have influenced Carlos into this so much sooner but his love and respect for him make him nervous. He wants it to not only be perfect but when Carlos is ready. Carlos gives him a look that radiates love and appreciation.

"I'm ready Ben," Carlos admits. "For anyone else, I don't know if I would be but I love you and I want this." Carlos smiles bashfully and Ben nods taking the condom from him and setting it aside. This is uncharted territory for them both and he knows from conversations with Chad what to do but it doesn't fully prepare him for it. Never has Ben felt not only so vulnerable but so scared to mess things up. Carlos plucks a bottle of lubricant from the same drawer and Ben can't help but capture his lips between his teeth taking the bottle from him. This is happening. This is real. The very notion of this intimidates him but his beast urges him forward, grabbing Carlos's thighs and spreading them back to gain access to his ass. Carlos's blush only increases and deepens in color at being so exposed. Ben pours some lube onto his fingers, making sure they are well slicked before pressing one into his lover slowly. Carlos gasps softly and the intrusion but lays back relaxing into Ben's touch. Admittedly Carlos has done this to himself a couple of times to test out the feeling, finding he liked it quite a bit. His need strains more and Ben's is practically tearing at his jockstrap neglected and begging to be freed still. After one finger comes a second and eventually a third. They work in deep, doing his best to stretch and prepare him, Ben is the most gentle and delicate he has ever been. Carlos's moans only seem to give him confidence that he is doing this right. He removes his fingers and rips open the condom. He slips his jockstrap off and applies the condom to his need. He lubricates it and lines it up with Carlos's entrance before pausing. He looks at Carlos. "Please Ben, I need you. I want you." Carlos begs missing the feeling of something filling him inside. With little need for more motivation now Ben presses into him slowly, still gentler than ever and making sure he hurts him as little as possible. Carlos gasps feeling like the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him gasping for breath. Ben's size is enough to shock his system. Ben stops but Carlos whines and urges him to continue. It takes a little while, but they manage it, to fit the whole of Ben's need inside Carlos. Carlos smiles up at Ben lacing their fingers together. Ben smiles back and leans down pressing a loving kiss to his lips before starting to establish a slow rhythm with his hips, rolling them in a way that feels right. Ben isn't focused on his own pleasure no matter how amazing this feels, he wants to pleasure Carlos. The realization that he isn't being selfish hits him but he waves it away. He isn't on the isle anymore. He is allowed to care now.

His rhythm and hips find a slightly faster pace every minute or so, increasing more rapidly at Carlos's moans until his hips are rolling constantly and quickly into his lover's. The sounds they are both making mewls and moans of ecstasy. His hips jerk and abruptly he slams into something new within Carlos but it makes his whole body tremble. Ben repeats it earning him new sounds ones so much more primal and less restrained. Carlos is on cloud nine, blissfully taking the pleasure Ben is giving. He knows he won't last much longer at this, from the pulsing of Ben's need neither will he. The thrusts are hard and sharp right into his sensitive spot making Carlos wrap around Ben, clinging to him as he finds his climax, releasing into the space between their bodies as everything is coated in a white fire that burns beneath his skin. Ben isn't far behind finding his climax with a roar of satisfaction. He slumps onto Carlos who holds him, running his fingers through Ben's hair. "That was…." Ben begins panting completely worn out now between the tourney match and his private match with Carlos.

"Amazing." Carlos finishes for him with a bit of a tired giggle. He pulls Ben off of him and gets up. He removes the condom from Ben, throwing it away before pulling Ben to his feet. "Let's get showered off before we get all sticky." Ben follows Carlos to the bathroom, and they hop into the shower together.

"Was that everything you wanted it to be pup?" Ben momentarily self-conscious of his performance. Carlos let out a laugh that briefly makes him feel like he might have failed. Carlos pulls him into a kiss while soaping up his abs.

"It better than I ever imagined my prince." Carlos coos and Ben relaxes pulling him close, loving the new nickname. He always wanted to be a prince and even if he isn't royalty as long as he is a prince to Carlos that is all the matters to him.


	24. Call From Home

Ben, Chad, Lonnie, and Audrey were all in the middle of remedial goodness going over the complexities of morality when Carlos came in rolling a computer stand down the middle between everyone to the front of the room. The Fair Queen smiles widely and proudly as Carlos sets the computer up looking rather concerned. "Alright student, because of Family Day coming up this weekend we arranged something special for you since your families can't be here due to… um... distance." She puts nicely. Ben immediately had a sinking feeling over this. He didn't want to see his father and from the look on Carlos's face, he knew it too. The Fair Queen motioned for them to come up close to the computer as Carlos finished setting up the connection.

What next popped up on the screen was Mulan, Cinderella, and Aurora all trying to receive the connection until a figure in the background stepped forward, the beast pressed one button and then as if by magic the connection started to work both ways. Cinderella immediately started doting on her son, the only real villain who seemed to care in the slightest. "How is my dashing boy? Have you met your father?" Cinderella asked manically as if she were on drugs and Chad groaned.

"I'm fine mother… no, I haven't seen father. If I do… I'll tell him you said hi…" Chad sighed at how desperate his mother still was for someone who used her then threw her away. Mulan appraised her daughter silently as Aurora cut in to speak to Audrey. Everyone was noticeably uncomfortable as their parents seemed to treat them as if they were coming home soon. It was disturbing but not nearly as disturbing as the presence of the Beast waiting behind the three women glaring daggers into Ben. Ben had gone ridged and cold like he used to be on the isle. There wasn't even a hint of emotion in him or how he like his father waited behind his three friends silently.

The beast cleared his throat as bickering between the three women began and silenced them. Carlos slipped in next to Ben, casually standing to watch. The beast leaned in close to the screen and Ben stepped forward. This seemed to please the beast. "Have you found a way to get me off of this isle son?" The beast asked calmly and Ben's eyes flicked to the Fair Queen briefly who seemed shocked.

"No. No Father I have not." Ben answered tensely knowing his father would not be happy. The beast let out a roar loud enough to fill both rooms and Ben felt himself trembling slightly. Carlos reached his hand out and grabbed Ben's giving it a squeeze silently. The beast seemed to take notice and looked directly at Carlos.

"Who is he?" The beast's voice demanded rumbling deep from his chest. Carlos and Ben both stood silent for a long moment before the beast slammed the desk on either side of the setup computer making the screen shake. "WHO IS HE BENJAMIN?!" The beast snarled and Ben cleared his throat softly squeezing Carlos's hand tightly.

"His name is Carlos De Vil," Ben admits coldly but his father doesn't seem to buy it looking his dead in the eyes.

"Who is he to you?" The beast growls and Ben is clinging to Carlos's hand for dear life.

"He's my boyfriend father." Ben finally admits proudly, puffing up his chest a bit. His father seems completely beside himself with rage. "I don't need your approval either. I'm not on the isle and I'm not your chew toy anymore. I love him and he loves me." Ben admits fondly looking over to Carlos who beams him a supportive smile.

"LOVE?!" The beast bellows. "You know nothing of love you imbecile! You have no room in your life for something as petty and frivolous as love. No son of mine will be some two-bit penny whore like this one over here." The beast motions as Chad, Cinderella, and Chad scoffing in unison. "No son of mine has time for love and you will stop this immediately. I allowed you to leave so you could find me a way off the wretched island not find some mutt to shack up with." The beast growled and snarled his insults as if they weren't anything, but Ben's anger was hitting his peak.

"Then I don't want to be your son. Carlos is not a mutt; I will not let you say anything bad about the best person I've ever met. I have nothing more to say to you. You aren't my father any longer and I want absolutely nothing to do with you." Without so much as another word Ben slipped forward and closed the connection. Everyone looked at Ben silently, the Fair Queen looking regretful for having this idea. Carlos pulled Ben close and Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie silently joined the hug, giving Ben comfort. Lonnie was the least likely to join in with said hugs, but she did it in solidarity knowing Ben needed to know he still had a family. Ben knew he had a family still, even without a father. He had his gang and Carlos, even Carlos's friends were all family to him now. He wasn't alone and he wouldn't have to face his father anymore. He was free of him, free of his expectations and rules. He was in Auradon and he was happy.

The beast gang was given class off after the horrible video call that they had to endure. The fair Queen apologized profusely after the horrible mistake she made; she just had hoped that even villain' would love their children. She was wrong, horribly wrong in her hopeful naivety. They all went back to the girl's dorms together, going to Lonnie and Audrey's shared room. "I can't believe you actually stood up to the beast," Chad said as they all plopped down on the edge of the beds. Ben gave him a less than amused look. "What?! When was the last time you heard of anyone openly opposing the beast?" Chad reiterated and in truth, no one had an answer. No one goes against the will of the beast on the isle for fear of ending up dead.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have had the strength to say any of that if I was still actually on the Isle where he could get me. The only reason I stood up to him was because I was safe here." Ben admittedly sounding less than impressed with himself. Audrey turned away from touching up her makeup to look at Ben.

"It may not seem that impressive when you put it like that but what you did was really brave Ben. You deserve to be happy and free of him. He wasn't much of a father anyway. Besides. We are in Auradon now. We're safe and no one can stop us. Cause we're rotten…" Audrey says putting her hand in. Everyone smirks and smiles a bit before putting their hands in speaking in unison. "To the Core."


	25. Family Day

The rest of the week after the video call seemed to spark tensions. Ben was more on edge than ever, needing constant comfort from Carlos as his nightmares of his father became more prevalent. Chad's homesick feelings returned tenfold leaving him more down and depressed than before. Lonnie was practically isolating herself aside from Mal. She wasn't talking to anyone unless she had to. She was stone cold silent at lunch. Audrey was the only one still doing perfectly fine. She got her wish and her dream, she was living it and she was happy with Evie, she tried to help the others but ultimately, she felt useless. Nothing she did seemed to make things improve and she refused to let it ruin things for her. While she worried about her friends, she hoped this would soon pass and that everything would work itself out with time.

Sadly for Audrey, that wasn't meant to happen. The weekend came and so did Family Day. It was mandatory for all students even the ones who lacked visiting family members. It was a posh event with croquet and catered lunch. Hades and Maleficent were even there. So the Beast Gang put on their best outfits, and reluctantly joined the celebrations. Everyone was eventually separated to visit parents with their significant others. The simplest was Carlos and Ben as they were more than familiar with Cruella De Vil. She was excited to see them both and they sat together chatting pleasantly over finger sandwiches and tea.

Chad was taken to meet Captain Hook and Ursula. Captain hook was working as a fishing and cruise company baron of sorts. He was wealthy and well known for his lavish cruises. Ursula, on the other hand, was a wealthy woman known for her Cauldron Concoctions Beauty company. It was a vast range from makeup to skincare to even bathroom essentials. Captain hook welcomed them with open arms, familiar with odd couples as the captain himself was in a relationship with his first mate, Smee. Ursula was much more like Uma, Chad could see where she gets it from, in the sense that she was more reserved but kind. They seemed to welcome Chad like family and the whole group played coquet together before lunch.

Much like Ben and Carlos, Evie's mother already was supportive of her and Audrey's relationship. So there wasn't much of a surprise when Audrey was accepted into the Fair Queen's embrace and graces. The three shared tea and sat people watching, commenting on how good everyone looked and talking casually about fashions.

The real problem for Family day first began with Lonnie and Mal. Mal had brought Lonnie up to meet Maleficent and Hades. To say their reaction was poor would be an improvement. Both Hades and Maleficent were somewhat cross with Mal, pulling her aside to speak in hushed but aggressive tones. Lonnie couldn't tell what they were saying but it was obviously about her.

"Come on mom and dad, Can't she at least have lunch with us," Mal asked looking on the verge of rage and tears both. Maleficent scoffed and dismissed the idea though Hades didn't seem to care. Mal went to turn back to Lonnie but the girl was gone. Lonnie ran from the party, frustration and hurt bubbling in her gut. Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes no matter how much she tried to fight them. She had been trying so hard to fit in here. She was trying so hard to stick through this with Mal but she couldn't do it any longer. Mal came running over to Audrey and Evie in tears. They all stood up immediately.

"What's wrong Mal? What happened?" Evie asked concerned and Mal only sputtered out what happened. Audrey quickly dismissed herself, despite being in heels and a dress, she grabbed her dress and sprinted towards her dorm.

Meanwhile, Gil came over to the table with Carlos and Ben with a woman Ben didn't recognize but the look on Carlos and Cruella's face told him this wasn't good. The woman didn't appear to want to be there but Gil was prodding her. She finally looked at Ben, avoiding his eyes. "Hello, Benjamin. I'm Belle…" She said plainly and Ben could only blink. Looking at her now he could see where he got his eyes, cheeks, and lips. His anger already burning in his chest was momentarily tamed by Carlos's hand.

"Mother… What could you possibly want?" Ben said bitterly looking like barely contained rage. Belle scoffed and looked to Gil who urged her towards Ben with a hard look.

"Look, I know what I did all those years ago to you was wrong, but I had my reasons. Your conception wasn't… voluntary Ben. As harsh as that sounds, I wasn't ready to be a mother. I'm sorry I did that to you." Belle said barely half-heartedly. The whole thing felt sour to everyone hearing it. Carlos frowned and Cruella scowled at Belle. Gil himself looked on the verge of pissed off at how little she seemed to care. This was Ben's last straw. This broke him and like the beast himself, Ben stood up, towering over her, frightening her.

"Sorry? You sound about as sorry as a plank of wood. Wrong? WRONG? What you did was fucking inhuman. I don't care how I was conceived; you could have done so many other things other than sending me to the god damned isle. You're a heartless bitch who doesn't even have it in her to give me a proper fucking apology for ruining my fucking life. You know damned well what the Beast was like and you left a CHILD. A GOD DAMNED CHILD with that monster. Your own fucking child." Ben roared angrily in her face, everyone had stopped and was watching and listening. "You could have left me to die and I would have been better off you. You don't care about me and you don't care about what you did." Ben spat angrily and Belle's temper flared just as much despite her fear.

"You're right. You're just a big beast like your father. I'm not sorry for what I did. Whatever hell you were put through you clearly deserved. You belong on that god damned isle with the rest of those villains." Belle spitefully spat back at Ben who raised his hand ready to hit her but stopped himself growling loudly. She flinched at his aggression taking a step back.

"I'm nothing like that beast. I have decency and compassion, something you horribly lack. You're the one who truly belongs on that isle, not me. You're a horrible person. You're just a heartless bitch and I never want to see you again in my life." Ben growled forcefully controlling himself despite the burning and painful rage building greater and greater inside his chest ready to explode. Belle huffed and turned to Gil.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this. Come on Gil." Belle started to leave but Gil didn't move an inch.

"I'm not going with you mother. I don't want anything to do with you if you can't even realize how badly you messed your own son up. Mistake or not he is my brother and I will be sure father knows Ben was only defending himself. Disown me if you want, I don't care. I won't let anyone talk like that about my brother." Gil moved to stand by Ben. Belle was speechless. She just stood blinking for a second before leaving. Ben, however, was still full of rage. He didn't say a word he just sprinted off into the forest with a loud roar that made everyone jump. Carlos quickly got up and rushed after him. Thankfully Carlos was fast enough speed-wise to eventually catch up to Ben by the enchanted lake. When Ben finally stopped he started pounding his fists into one of the crumbling stone columns, bruising and scraping up his knuckles in the process letting out screams of rage. Carlos stood watching, tearful and worried until Ben tired himself out his knuckles bloodied and bruised looking. The moment the rage was gone Ben crumpled to the ground, breaking down completely. Carlos came and pulled him into his embrace, but it wasn't enough to stop the torrent of pain that had built up over sixteen years. His pain too great to bottle up anymore. Family Day had made things so much worse and things were only destined to get worse.


	26. Breaking Point

Lonnie ran from the Family Day event, she didn't belong here. She didn't belong in Auradon and she didn't belong with Mal. She was lying to herself this whole time. How could she possibly turn good when evil still lived in her veins? The reality was heartbreaking and through sobs, she made her way back to her dorm. She didn't even think, she just packed up all her things, leaving behind the suit Evie made her before heading back out. The tears had stopped now but all she felt was pain and determination. She snuck up and stole the limo that brought them here. She put it in gear and started to drive.

Audrey ran, even in her high heels to the dorm as quickly as she could. However, she was too late. The room had been ransacked on Lonnie's side, not even leaving a note but Audrey could feel it. She knew this whole time that Lonnie was struggling to fit in and this was her last straw. What happened with Mal's parents was the final nail in the coffin for Lonnie's time in Auradon. Audrey slumped onto her bed and pulled out her phone calling Ben, having missed the whole argument that happened at Family Day she had no idea why Carlos was answering the phone. "Hello?" Carlos asked, the sounds of Ben sobbing harshly in the background confused and worried her more.

"Carlos? It's Audrey. Lonnie ran from Family Day and took all her things. I think she is running back to the isle." Audrey's voice is shaky with nerves and worry. Carlos let out a gasp and this seemed to silence Ben temporarily.

"What happened? Why would she do that? Why would she run back to the isle?" Carlos stumbled trying to keep everything together, but he was struggling with Ben already and now this. He couldn't figure out how this happened. How things had suddenly gotten so horrible. Everything had been perfect before that wretched phone call, or so he thought.

"Lonnie has been taking the transition to Auradon the hardest and I don't think she could handle the rejection of Mal's parents. They were pretty rude to her. I know it sounds like a small thing but Lonnie hasn't been doing well. The only reason I think she was managing was because of Mal. I think the whole thing broke her. I'm really not sure but she isn't here. What's going on with Ben?" Audrey sighed heavily pinching the bridge of her nose trying to keep her tears and frustration under control.

"Ben's mother showed up to Family Day and tried to give him a half-baked apology. To say it went horribly would be an understatement." Carlos didn't bother to hide the anger in his voice. He frankly was livid that Belle had the absolute stupidity to do what she did. Ben was right in calling her heartless, but this line of thinking wasn't productive. He needed to do some damage control before things got any worse. "Ben and I are going to head back to the event and grab Chad and Mal. We have to stop Lonnie before she gets to the Isle if that is where she actually is going. We'll meet you outside of Auradon Prep's Main entrance. Prepare for the worst." Carlos commented. Audrey agreed before the two hung up. Audrey slipped out of her formal attire and slipped back into her old Isle outfit that she wore to come here before heading out to wait for the others.

Carlos turned to Ben consoling him a bit. "Ben we need to go… Lonnie might be trying to go back to the isle. If she is then she will need you guys to stop her." He put a gentle hand on Ben's back but Ben shook it off standing up coldly.

"Maybe we should have never come here. Maybe Lonnie is right to go back to the isle. Maybe Belle was right…" Ben sounded so cold and defeated, his walls coming back up and pushing Carlos out. Carlos went to argue but Ben just help up his hand. "Let's just go…" Ben started walking back the way they came, ignoring his injured hand and Carlos who frowned but didn't feel now was the time to argue. When they made it back to the event, Ben rounded up Chad while Carlos went and got Mal, briefly explaining to them what was going on. Both Mal and Chad were concerned but Mal was truly heartbroken and filled with rage towards her parents. They had caused this. She charged right up to her parents ignoring everyone's attempts to stop her.

"Lonnie is missing all because you two couldn't just be happy for me. She has been trying so hard to adjust and be good and you threw all that in her face just because she comes from the isle. I can't believe either of you. I hope she hasn't run off back to the isle because if she doesn't come back, I don't think I could forgive you. Either of you." Mal raged tears prickling the corners of her eyes before she turned and stomped back over to her waiting friends. Ben was the only one who didn't seem to care, he just stared blankly off as if he wasn't even there. Once he snapped back to reality the group went to meet up with Audrey in front of Auradon Prep. Once they were all together, they agreed to search different places to see if they could find her. Everyone splits up mostly into pairs, but Ben refused, deciding to go alone despite Carlos's protest. He couldn't handle this right now, being around Carlos made it hard to ignore his feelings. He just wanted to be alone. So he went looking for the limo, just in time to catch a glimpse of the limo crossing the magical bridge back to the isle. Ben gave a frustrated sigh and sent out a group message to everyone.

"Lonnie left. I just saw the limo heading back to the isle. We're too late." Ben sent the message before heading back to his and Carlos's dorm room alone despite everyone meeting up at Lonnie and Audrey's. Ben felt more lost than ever. He loved Carlos and he wanted everything to be good but there was still evil in him and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away. He was always going to be from the isle just like Lonnie. The only difference is going back meant certain death at the hands of his father but staying didn't feel right either anymore. Nothing felt right and Carlos deserved so much better, better than anything a villain's kid could ever provide. Ben slipped back into his isle clothes and headed back to the enchanted lake, ignoring the constant text messages on his phone.


	27. Processing

Carlos was terribly worried about Ben. He was worried about Lonnie too but being on the isle at least she was home. Being out and about in Auradon and feeling as defeated and lost and Ben seemed to be was far worse. He didn't know what Ben was going to do. He sat in their dorm room sending Ben texts and trying to call him. He didn't get a response assuming Ben had now shut his phone off to ignore the incoming text messages. Carlos didn't know where Ben could be but he grabbed one of Ben's Jackets and wrapped it around himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and just letting himself cry in worry and frustration. In one moment Carlos was cut off again from Ben. This just seemed to be how he copes but it still hurt. Carlos didn't know how late it had gotten to be when he fell asleep curled up in Ben's jacket.

Meanwhile Ben sat by the enchanted lake going over it all with his feet in the water. He could feel the magic water lap at his ankles in a soothing way as if the lake itself was attempting to comfort him. It was practically pitch black out now with the moonlight of a full moon the only thing illuminating the area other than a rainbow of multicolored magic fireflies. As beautiful and serene as the environment was there was a war raging inside him. How could he stay here without Lonnie? Lonnie was one of his best friends and she understood him in a way some of the other gang couldn't. She understood the most how hard being in Auradon really was. She understood the desires for mischief and action. His need to steal and beat people up. She understood the evil that still bubbled up in his gut that couldn't be entirely extinguished no matter how much good he piled onto it. Sure there were a lot of good things about being in Auradon but the struggle to be good was overwhelming at times. He still snaps back at people and can come off cold. He still doesn't like that Tourney is such a soft sport in Auradon by comparison. All the evil and mean things he has to hold back from saying because it isn't done in Auradon. It all comes to an almost nauseating head with how people don't fear him or respect his territory. He misses feeling like someone important on the isle. However, going back is no longer an option. He burned that bridge the moment he spoke back to his father. Going back would be pretty much suicide. As much as he didn't want to admit it, no matter how dark it was, the idea wasn't unappealing.

His inner beast groans in protest at these thoughts reminding him of Carlos. Carlos would lose it if he knew Ben was having such dark thoughts. He cared so much about Ben and vise versa that he knew that continuing this line of thinking was unreasonable. He has someone who loves and cares about him, not seeming to care that he is from the isle or still has evil in him. Carlos is there for him no matter what and unlike Mal's parents, Cruella seems to approve. Ben is accepted into Carlos and Cruella's small little family in a way he never has been. It physically pains him to think about spurning such love and care now. He is too good to go back to the isle and being purely evil. This is still his chance to be something other than what his father molded him into. Something beyond the abuse and pain. Something good and wonderful. Something meaningful and worth being proud of. While his future has no definite answers he knows one thing. That no matter what he chooses he needs Carlos by his side. His love too great now to deny. It hurts to think about how worried he must have made Carlos by now. He whimpers into the semi-silence at how guilty he feels. He pushed Carlos out again. He's been such a terrible boyfriend and only hopes that he can somehow make it up to Carlos. Not to mention his friend his back on the isle and he is just sitting here wallowing in his own self-pity instead of doing something.

Ben stands and puts his shoes and socks back on before heading back to Auradon Prep, sneaking silently back to his dorm. He comes upon Carlos curled up asleep in his jacket and his heart tears a little bit. Not because of how adorable he looks as a whole but for how red his eyes look and how lonely and worried he must have been. Ben slips his clothes off down to just his boxers and a tank top for the night. Regardless of what they do about Lonnie, they aren't going to be doing it tonight and they need a good night's sleep to sort this out. Ben unwraps the jacket from around Carlos and puts it on a hook before starting to undress Carlos and get him ready for bed, being gentle as not to wake him. In the middle of slipping Carlos's black and white paw print pajamas onto him, Carlos grumbles and rouses from his sleep confused at first before seeing Ben and throwing himself onto him hugging tightly, face buried in his shoulder. Ben just holds him silently for a long moment before crawling onto the Ben and pulling Carlos into his lap. "You absolute idiot Benjamin!" Carlos sobs despite hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you and text you all night but you ignored me. I was worried you went back to the isle too. I was so scared you might not come back." Carlos nuzzles his face into his lover to wipe away his tears on Ben's tank top. He lets out a sigh of frustration before looking up at Ben expectantly.

"I was at the enchanted lake taking some time to think… I'm sorry I worried you little pup. I never wanted to worry you. I just needed time to think and be alone. Today has gone completely wrong and I still feel wrong inside. I'm not good Carlos… no matter how hard I try I still have urges to do things like steal and rough people up. Part of me misses it. Part of me doesn't. I know I'm not all evil but it is hard for me to ignore. I feel awful for making you worry but the evil in me just wants to throw you on the bed and make it up to you because you are so damn adorable." Both let out a much-needed laugh and Carlos pulls Ben into a loving and gentle kiss.

"You don't have to make anything up to me. I was there with you today. I know how hard all of this has been for you. I love you anyway. So don't be afraid that you are going to lose me or something. You're stuck with me. I know you still have some evil in you. I've gotten used to it and sometimes I find it attractive, depending on the circumstance." Carlos giggles and blushes faintly.

"I love you too little pup. I really do and I'll happily be stuck with you because you are my territory, my only territory now but mine none the less. I claimed you. Speaking of claiming…" Ben smirks charmingly before pulling Carlos tightly against him kissing down from his lips to his neck leaving a big love bite bruise on his neck. Carlos's breathing hitches and he lets out the most adorable whimper. Ben chuckles and nuzzles his nose against his neck and jaw, following it with kisses. "We should get some sleep." Carlos whines and scoffs.

"Tease…" Carlos giggles a bit at the look of pure mischief on Ben's face.

"Unless you need me to wear you out…?" Ben whispers into his ear giving it a playful nibble.

"I did take a nap… so I could use the help." Carlos teased back. Ben grinned and rolled on top of Carlos before pretending to fall asleep on him. He makes soft snoring noises making his lover groan and reach down to grope him. Ben fakes waking up and chuckles playfully before leaning down to press Carlos back into loving kisses.


	28. Formulating A Plan

Ben and Carlos spent the night shutting out their problems and enjoying each other before heading to bed. In the morning the world came crashing back in however as they needed to get up and get ready. Not only did they still have some remaining conflict from Ben's episode, but they also had a friend now back on the isle. It was gut-wrenching for Ben who was feeling guilty and like a complete idiot for letting his problems drown him so much that he wasn't there to save and support his friend who needed it. The loving duo quietly dressed in their Isle attire. Ben's being authentic from his time living on the isle and Carlos's made by Cruella to mimic Ben's Isle wear. They knew where this problem with Lonnie was going to lead them and they needed to be prepared to address it.

They left the room and headed to Audrey and Lonnie's dorm. When they arrived Mal was curled up on Lonnie's bed with the suit that Evie made for Lonnie, hugging it to herself like a child holds their teddy bear during a nightmare. This was a nightmare. Lonnie was on the Isle and they had no plan to go get her yet. The worst part being she was alone. While she can defend herself, there are people on the Isle who want to harm her as revenge. This now included the Beast as by pissing off his father, it was unlikely that any of the Beast gang was welcome on the Isle. This not even beginning to include Aziz, Jordan and Melodies lot. They were gunning for the Beast's territory for a while now and with the gang gone, it wasn't safe.

Audrey and Evie were both curled up on her bed sleeping through the night soundly. Ben quietly shook Audrey awake. She and Evie looked over at Mal and decided to let her sleep until they had come up with a plan for her to give her opinion on. The group grabbed Chad from his room before heading to breakfast together to talk. It was still the weekend, so they had time to talk and plan things out. Everyone decidedly got hearty breakfasts knowing the day would take a decent amount of energy and if they were doing what Ben was about to propose, who knows when they would be back to eat again.

"Melodramatics about the situation aside, we need to get Lonnie back," Ben started taking a bite of his apple before continuing. "The inevitable solution is we are going to have to go to the Isle to get her back. There's no way we can leave her to figure this out from her own decisions. Lonnie is stubborn and when she makes up her mind changing it is hard. I say the gang heads back to the Isle and brings Lonnie back, kicking and screaming if we have to." Ben proposed between bites of chocolate chip waffle. Everyone sat quietly taking in his idea however it was written on their faces that they agreed, for the most part, the one with the biggest problem was Carlos.

"If your father finds out you are back on the Isle, I wouldn't put it beyond him to try and come for you. I'm not letting you go alone. I'm not letting you go cold and pretend this doesn't put you at a huge risk. This isn't cut and dry. Besides, Mal should go too. She could convince Lonnie to come back and you know you'll need her if she is as stubborn as you say. We all know how soft she is for Mal or she wouldn't have been so hurt by her parent's rejection." Carlos argued taking Ben's hand on the table looking at him with a face filled with determination. They had to do this.

"You guys aren't villains. You don't understand the Isle and we don't have time to teach you. If someone finds out, you are there I don't know if we can protect you. You'll give us away and then my fath- The Beast… will know we are there and it is game over." Ben protested squeezing Carlos's hand supportively but looking at him worried.

"I can be bad Ben. Trust me. Mal and I can do this. I know we can. You have to believe in us. Believe in me." Carlos pleaded and Ben looked around the table for everyone else's response. Audrey and Chad both nodded. Evie smiled at him.

"I could whip something up for Mal to wear on the isle. I do love trying new styles and I know I could do it while you bring Carlos and Mal up to speed on how to blend in on the isle. This sounds like a solid plan." Evie reassures. Ben looks back to the pleading look on Carlos's face and he softens nodding, giving in. Carlos smiles up at him and hugs him pulling him down into a kiss.

"Carlos is smart and I'm no angel," Mal said coming up behind them. "Let's get us, my damn girlfriend, back," Mal said resolutely before sighing. "After breakfast because I'm STARVING." Everyone got a laugh out this as Mal went to get her breakfast. Ben looked at Carlos curiously.

"You really think you can be bad? I don't know. I know you want me to believe in you but you're so sweet and soft. I can't imagine you being a villain." Ben questions a little teasingly. Carlos puts on a mischievous smirk and pulls Ben down into a very steamy kiss that leaves him mesmerized for a second. Within that second Carlos is holding Ben's phone, unlocking it and going through his personal notepad.

"Carlos wore those pants again and it made his ass look so…" Carlos reads out to the waiting table as Ben's expression shifts to horror. He reaches for the phone, but he is quicker and smirks before Ben tickles him making recoil as he snatched his phone back. Everyone sat watching with interest and amusement at Ben's expense.

"Evil little pup… Okay, I get your point but still. I don't think embarrassing me makes you bad." Ben argues as Carlos retains his mischievous smirk before sitting up straight and mimicking Ben from when they first came, his brooding look and sharp glare. Audrey let out a snort before bursting into laughter. Chad cackled at his expression.

"You gotta admit Ben, he does you really well." Chad chuckles and Carlos stops giving Ben a faux innocent look after seeing the red rise up in his face.

"Remind me to punish you later little pup." Ben leaned over whispering in his ear before giving it a nip and growling, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. Carlos blushed heavily as Mal came back looking at everyone.

"What did I miss?" She asks and Evie leans over whispering to fill her in. She lets out a loud "HA!" making Ben glare at her. She smirks and glares back not intimidated. He just sighs.

"I have to admit… you both might end up being decent fake villains." Ben admits finishing his breakfast. Carlos beams proudly as everyone works on finishing up their breakfasts.


	29. Ways To Be Wicked

After breakfast, the gang split up with Mal and Carlos going with Ben and the rest going to help Evie make an outfit for Mal. Ban had to figure out how to teach these good guys how to be villains and that isn't exactly easy as most kids figure things out on their own on the Isle. There isn't a lesson on it that children learn on the isle really. Most of what you learn in survival and experience. Ben sighed sitting down on his bed, that rarely he sleeps on since he typically shares with Carlos. "So you guys know that you need to be evil and bad on the Isle, but it isn't that simple. For example, what do you do if someone is hurt?" Ben asks knowing the answer but wanting to see how they respond.

"Well, here in Auradon we would help them and make sure they are okay… but I'm guessing the answer is to either hurt them worse or ignore them?" Carlos asks and Ben smirks a bit.

"Pretty much. A weakness of any kind on the Isle makes you an open target. Compassion, kindness, and goodness are all weaknesses to Isle people. No matter how hard it is you gotta unleash your inner villain. You keep your hands in your pockets unless you are stealing, you don't look anyone in the eye unless you are beating them up, and never ever apologize for anything. You have to act like you are better than everyone because you have to be." Ben lectures thinking it over. "No showing emotions. So no being lovey-dovey or sweet, even with me. You gotta be mean, nasty, and have an attitude. Everything is teasing at the nicest and downright villainous at the worst. You have to be the opposite of what you are here. Do you think you can do that?", Ben questions them. Mal and Carlos share a look and nod. Carlos plasters a mischievous smirk on his face and Mal's face goes stone-cold the way Ben's used to. Ben nods a bit approvingly. "That's good but the look isn't enough. You gotta have an attitude and you gotta toughen up. Come here little pup." Ben and Carlos get up. "I'm gonna bump into you. Pretend we are on the Isle. Show me what you would do." Ben bumps into Carlos walking past. Carlos grabs Ben and slams him up against the wall.

"Watch where you're going punk, or I'll know your freakin teeth in." Carlos snarled. For a brief second, Ben looks completely smitten staring at Carlos with love in his eyes before snapping out of it. He really likes mean Carlos.

"Not bad, the wall bit was a nice touch babe, but next time throw a punch in there to show you are serious. Otherwise, you just seem like you are all talk, and you don't want that. You wanna be bad. Mal your turn." Ben says and they reenact Ben bumping into Mal. She doesn't slam him into the wall. She spins Ben around and actually decks him across the face.

"What where the fuck you're going, bitch." Mal spits at him and Ben rubs his jaw looking impressed. Mal grins evilly and he laughs at her.

"Who knew you goody-goodies could have a wicked side." Ben grins and Carlos pulls him down to kiss where Mal punched him at. Ben laughs and nudges Carlos off. "Don't worry babe. I've gotten way worse than a punch from Mal." He seems to taunt her a bit and she glares at him. They spend the next hour or so going over situations and how to handle them the Isle way instead of the Auradon way. It's surprisingly pretty easy to teach them to be evil even if they both seem a little squeamish about it. At one-point Mal knees, Ben in the groin and he topples over. Carlos glares daggers at Mal.

"Hey, watch it Mal." Carlos hisses helping Ben up and unashamedly checking to make sure Ben is okay. Ben sits on the bed and groans.

"Good job… just never do that to me again or I will kill you." Ben growls and Mal lets out a loud laugh at his expense.

"What? I'm just showing my evil side. Not my fault his dick happens to be sensitive." Mal scoffs grinning despite Carlos's scowl and Ben shook his head a slight smirk on his face.

"Practicing being mean aside Mal, I kind of like my boyfriend not being injured… especially that part of him thank you very much." Carlos growls out irritated and flustered making Ben actually blush at his comment. Mal just shakes her head looking a little grossed out.

"I love you Carlos, but I really didn't need to know any of that. Fine I will avoid injuring your precious boyfriend too much. Alright? Now stop glaring at me. We have more important things to worry about, like getting my girlfriend back." Mal snaps at him making him frown. He full well understands what they are here for and what is important, he hasn't lost sight of that. However, beating his boyfriend up isn't going to bring her back.

"Fine just hands-off alright?" Carlos sighs heavily and gently sits on Ben's lap who holds him as Evie bursts through the door holding up an Isle worthy outfit for Mal. Mal takes the outfit right out of Evie's hands, kisses her cheek and goes into the bathroom to change. Once She is out everyone looks at one another to confirm that this is really happening. Ben calls Audrey and Chad to join them.

"Is everyone ready?" Ben looks around at the members of his gang, Mal, and Carlos. They all give his varying degrees of yeses before he nods and crosses his arms. "Don't forget we aren't there to visit anyone. We are solely there to grab Lonnie and get the hell out. If we waste too much time, we risk Aziz and his lot finding out or worse, the beast finding out. We need to be fast, subtle, and not draw too much attention. So no matter what you do, you have to stick close and follow my lead alright?" Ben commands and everyone nods. He looks at Mal and Carlos. "If things turn sour or really bad, get yourself out. I cannot with good conscious let anything happen to you two because of us. We can handle ourselves; we cannot protect you guys very well. Okay? I'm not letting you go unless you promise me this. I love you Carlos and I will not let something happen to you." Ben looks very seriously into his eyes. Carlos reluctantly nods.

"I promise." Carlos sighs and Mal nods as well. This seems enough to satisfy Ben. They group up and head out to steal another limo before driving across the magical bridge back to the isle, their home, their prison, and possibly their end.


	30. Disastrous Homecoming

The limo ride to the Isle felt like an eternity within minutes. An infinite silence between the passengers as the vehicle sped towards uncertainty. There was no telling how well this would go and certainly, there was no promise that their mission would be successful. They were all hoping against all hope that this would turn out well. Carlos held Ben's hand squeezing it tightly to comfort his raging nerves. He of all people was risking the most coming back here especially with his little pup by his side. Mal's expression was steely and cold, she knew the risks but the rewards would be well worth it. They all braced themselves as they entered the barrier as if entering hell itself.

To their credit, things started smoothly. The limo was parked in an unused tunnel, hidden by some old tarps and rags. No one would ever guess there was a limousine underneath there. Knowing better than to split up the group began their search in the most likely of places. Their old hideout. It was dangerously deep in the Beast Gang's old territory but it would logically be the first place she would go if not directly home. So the group set off as silently and sneakily as they could, taking every alley and short cut they knew to arrive at their hideout. Ben threw the stone to get in and everyone ascended the stairs. However, what they found wasn't Lonnie. Here is where the group's entire plan fell to pieces almost immediately. Waiting for them was the Beast, along with Aziz, Melody, and Jordan. Nowhere in sight was Lonnie however. The Beast growled and Ben pushed everyone behind him protectively.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ben." His father seethed with a calm rage that shot chills down everyone's spines. This was the worst possible outcome. The worst possibility. Ben gave a slight subtle wink to Audrey who nodded slightly. She grabbed Mal and Carlos's hands pulling them behind her.

"Where's Lonnie?" Ben demanded and the Beast surprisingly laughed. This unnerved everyone, the beast never laughs. This whole thing felt wrong. The beast eyed Ben with a wolfish grin.

"So the little prince has grown balls? So stupid. All that goodness has gone to your idiotic little head mutt. You make demands of me? Need I remind you who you are dealing with?!" The Beast bellowed shaking the building slightly. Everyone trembled a bit, except Ben. There was nothing but cold resolve in his eyes. He squared up and looked his father right in the eyes not sure where this boldness was coming from.

"WHERE IS LONNIE?!" Ben demanded again bellowing himself now. While it didn't shake the building it certainly shook the Beast. He was completely beside himself. The absolute insolence and idiocy to oppose him like this. It was so laughably heroic it made him feel sick. Aziz rolled his eyes.

"We stole your precious Lonnie Ben. How does it feel to be nothing now? Everything that was yours is mine now." The beast and his two female companions eyed him and he stuttered slightly. "Ours now. I mean of course." The Beast rolled his eyes at this petty display and gestured at former Beast Gang and their two companions.

"Just get them already you useless sand for brains." The Beast roared. Ben, However. Has other plans. He had one idea and it was incredibly stupid but if they were going to rescue Lonnie, this was their only chance. In Chess, you must lose some to win some. Right now, Ben was about to lose so the rest could win, no matter how stupid it seemed.

"GO!" Ben hollered and rushed his father and Aziz, decking one before wailing on the other. In the meanwhile, Audrey dragged Carlos and Mal down the stairs forcefully. Carlos resisting the whole way.

"Ben!" Carlos cried, tears already welling up. There was no way in hell Ben could win four on one but he could buy them time and he did. The beast and Ben fought, the beast stronger than Ben and eventually slamming him into the wall knocking him out cold as Aziz and his female companions raced after the rest of the gang. Audrey just pulled Carlos along ignoring how broken down he was. They ran back towards the bridge before ducking into a small house that housed Chad's former lovers. He greeted them with kisses and hugs instructing them to stay quiet and sit down.

"Alright, we need to get Lonnie. If she wasn't there then the Beast or Aziz has her. Considering the Beast doesn't care about Lonnie at all my bet is that those wharf rats of Aziz have her. I'm not sure how they managed to take Lonnie down but we're going to need her." Audrey reasoned Mal and Chad nodding. Carlos broke down into sobs, Mal trying to console him.

"The Beast has Ben guys… how are we going to get him back?" Mal asked looking at the two remaining Beast gang members. Chad and Audrey exchanged an uncertain look. "Guys? We are going back for Ben right?" Mal looks almost incredulous at the fact that they seemed unsure. This however only sprung more hot tears from Carlos who was completely beside himself. His boyfriend was in the clutches of the worst villain. No one opposes the beast and gets out unscathed. The very idea of the kinds of things the Beast would do to him almost breaks his heart entirely.

"I'm not saying we won't try but I'm not sure we can take on the Beast. He doesn't need magic to beat the shit out of us. He's a literal fucking Beast." Chad argues and Mal just glares doing her best to comfort Carlos still. Carlos nods a bit with understanding.

"Ben wanted us to get away and find Lonnie. Let's stop wasting time and go find her." Carlos says sniffling, pushing down his own feelings knowing that now isn't the time for a full break down. Audrey nods a bit.

"So if Aziz has her then she'll probably be at Ariel's Fish and Chips shop." Audrey thinks out loud and Mal nods.

"Then that's where we go. I may not be from the Isle but that won't stop me from kicking ass to get my damn girlfriend back." Mal seethes lightly and everyone nods. They thank Chad's ex's for the place to hide before setting out for the Wharf and to find Lonnie.


	31. Failures and Fixes

The beast had taken his rage out on the unconscious Ben, covering his body in bruises, slashing his chest open, and leaving his bleeding. Now he went to Ben's old room and threw him in. His body crumpled onto the floor against the wall he hit. Ben's body laid lifeless in his old room as the beast sneered. He locked the door from the outside, tapping Ben's body in his room if he were ever to wake up. The beast headed to the docks to where the limo Lonnie used to escape to the Isle was. He got in and used the limo to leave the barrier, to leave the Isle of the Lost, and head straight for Auradon.

Meanwhile, The beast gang, including Carlos and Mal were entering the fish and chips shop. Audrey whistling to get everyone's attention. "We know you have Lonnie. Bring her out and he won't trash your little shop." Audrey demanded angrily. Aziz, Melody, and Jordan appeared from a back room. Audrey's eyes got a dangerous glint and Mal's glowed a dangerous green in warning.

"Why would we ever do anything for you? If you want her, you'll have to win her fair and square. You know the rules." Aziz taunts sitting at the table, arm ready to wrestle. Audrey looks at the gang but Mal sits at the table locking arms with Aziz. He laughs and gives her a look of surprise. "Oh, little princess you just made a huge mistake." He and his street rats laughed all finding this amusing but Mal's face was hard and unmoving, her eyes glowing green. They began to arm wrestle. Surprising to the street rat's Mal's arm didn't budge. No matter how much Aziz pushed and fought it didn't waver. Very slowly she forced Aziz's arm down onto the table, beating him. Her eyes practically green flames by this point.

"Give. Me. My. Girlfriend. NOW!" Mal seethed angrily and Aziz looked at her like he was unnerved by the princess. With a look of frustration, he motions for Jordan and Melody to go get her. They bring out a beat-up, slashed up looking, Lonnie. Mal starts to go to her but Aziz laughs grabbing a saber from sword check stopping her in her tracks. Audrey grabs one of the swords and tosses it to Mal who catches it nimbly. "Fine. You want your ass beat again. Fine. Bring it on bitch." Mal's eyes glinting with wickedness. Aziz bowed mockingly to her before the two locked swords. Aziz slashed and lunged at her but Mal was skillfully blocking and dodging his advances around fish and chips shop. The intensity of the room was felt in ever clang and clink of metal on metal. Neither one was willing to lose. Aziz started trying to play dirty, trying to trip her and throw things to distract her but Mal was a woman on a mission and she refused to lose. In a skillful display, Mal smacked the blade out Aziz's hands and crossed the blades at his throat. One of the sharp blades knicking him making a small cut drip a small trail of blood down his neck. "MY GIRLFRIEND. NOW!" Mal spat angrily.

"Give the crazy bitch her fucking girlfriend," Aziz ordered and Lonnie was shoved into the beast gang. Mal moved away cutting the binds on Lonnie's hands before tossing the swords back into the sword check by the door and they marched out of the building. They got down the street and back to Chad's ex's house before anyone talked.

"Lonnie this whole running to the Isle without even talking to one of us was the stupidest thing you could have done." Audrey began to chastise her. "You not only got yourself captured but the Beast has Ben now. You are so fucking stupid. All of this because Mal's parents are stuck up assholes. Mal still loves you very much regardless of what her parents think you damned idiot. Now we have to go save Ben somehow." She fumed and lead them inside. Chad's old partners rushed up to them speaking at once neither making sense before Chad leaned in and kissed them both shutting them up.

"One at a time loves. We can't understand you." Chad said warmly and the couple looked at one another before the female spoke.

"The Beast left the barrier in a limo. We saw him coming down the street and thought the worst so we followed him. There was a limo by the wharf that he took. The beast is in Auradon. Ben was nowhere to be seen." She informed them. Audrey looked at the gang surprisingly hopeful.

"Ben must still be at the beast's house. Let's go." Audrey spoke and Carlos lit up hopeful too. The gang quickly left the couple's abode and headed straight for the beast's house. They had to break the door down to get inside but with Mal and Lonnie, nothing stood in their way. They searched the house from bottom to top. Finally, they came across the room labeled 'Benjamin'. They tried the door but it was locked. Audrey unlocked it with a bobby pin from her hair and smiled only briefly. Once they opened the door no one was smiling. They saw Ben laying lifeless on the floor. They couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He looked awful, covered in claw marks that were bleeding and bruises. Carlos sprinted past everyone to Ben's side pulling him into his arms frantically.

"Ben?! BEN!? Ben wake up! Damn it Ben don't leave me, wake up." Carlos shook him desperately. Ben groaned rolling into Carlos's arms more. The monochromatic boy sighed in relief pulling Ben tightly to him smothering him with kisses. "God damn it, Ben. No more playing hero for me." He laughed despite how serious he was. Audrey grabbed his sheets from his bed, starting to tear them into strips to bandage up Ben's wounds as Carlos held the semiconscious Ben.

"Little Pup?" Ben asked confused and a little delirious. Carlos nodded and pulled him into a proper kiss. Ben smiled into the kiss, weakly wrapping his arms around him. "You're okay?" He questions and Carlos laughs sadly nodding again.

"I'm okay but you aren't. Look what he did to you. My poor prince." Carlos nuzzled their noses together smiling. Ben smiled shrugging it off slightly.

"It's just a couple scratches right. Anything to protect you my little pup." Ben said a little woozy. Audrey sighed heavily.

"While I appreciate how cute this all is, Ben needs real medical attention. This are not just scratches. They're bleeding badly and I can't stop it." Audrey warns. With Chad's help. Carlos hoists Ben to his feet and they slowly hobble their way out of the house and towards the one remaining limo back to Auradon.


	32. Unleash the Beast

It was during the Limo ride back to Auradon that Ben fell unconscious again, succumbing to his wounds and quickly fading. Carlos was panicking trying to tie the bandages tighter and stop the bleeding. Mal took a shaky deep breath knowing what she needed to do. She put her hands-on Ben and spoke powerfully "Mend his wounds and make it quick, let this spell do just the trick." Mal chanted over and over until the open wounds on Ben's skin sealed shut leaving faint scars already. Everyone stared at Mal in awe and she sighed, her eyes bright vibrant green slowly fading back to their usual emerald shade.

"You didn't tell us you could do magic!" Audrey gawked at the girl sitting next to her girlfriend. Mal just rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. It rightly should have been obvious, being the daughter of the good fairy Maleficent and the god of the underworld Hades. She is a Demi-goddess and fairy in her own right. She naturally has magic; she just doesn't usually use it because for the most part magic has been resigned to emergencies and is mostly retired in Auradon. The only thing she has used magic for before this was to change her hairstyle into something new when Dizzy was busy.

"I'm the daughter of Hades and Maleficent. Of course, I can do magic. I just typically don't. Don't make a big deal out of it. I wasn't even sure it would work. I've never made up a spell on the fly before." Mal grumbles as Carlos pulls Ben into his arms tightly holding him lovingly, brushing some of his fringe off his forehead. His eyes flicker open and he looks up to Carlos smiling.

"If I always wake up to your pretty face my little pup, I'll always be happy." Ben reaches up stroking his cheek making Carlos blush. Audrey chuckles and shakes her head.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ben? You're too mushy to be him." Audrey teases and Ben gives her a glare. "Again, not to be the one to ruin a lovely moment but what are we going to do about the Beast? We can't just let him escape." Audrey's words seem to sober Ben and he sits up properly holding Carlos's hand.

"Then we have to go after him and stop him," Ben says resolutely though everyone else looks unconvinced. "What? We can't just let him roam free. Besides I'm pretty sure I know where he is going to go. My father holds grudges for far too long. He is going to go after Belle and Gaston." Ben sighs. At the mention of his mother, Ben's hand grips Carlos's tightly. Ben doesn't like the idea of seeing his mother again or going to her rescue, but it isn't like he has much of a choice. Someone has to do something, and Ben knows deep down it needs to be him. He has stood up to his father already but now he knows he needs to be the one to put his father away. He needs to show his father he isn't afraid anymore. He needs to do the right thing.

Chad pulls over so Evie can drive them to Belle and Gaston's mansion. While they don't have a castle, they do have quite the lavish home. Audrey sits upfront with Evie, so Chad joins them in the back. Ben motions Mal closer and whispers something in her ear. At first, she looks shocked and resistant but Ben whispers in her ear again and she sighs heavily nodding. Chad is now the one to speak up. "So what is the plan exactly? We can't just go in without some kind of idea of what we are going to do. That would be suicide and as much as Ben might currently have some heroic death wish, I, however, do not." Chad comments earning a glare from both Ben and Carlos.

"I have a plan. Let me handle my father." Ben looks to Mal who nods slightly. Carlos looks between them frowning. He grabs Ben's other hand and pulls him to look at him.

"No. We let you handle your father alone last time and we aren't doing that again. Last time you nearly got yourself killed." Carlos argues honestly, he had a point, but Ben would not be swayed. He shook his head at his boyfriend sighing.

"I know what happened last time but this time it'll be different I promise. This time I won't be alone but I still need to be the one to confront my father. Please. Trust me." Ben says looking directly into Carlos's eyes with certainty and bravery in equal measure. He meant everything he was saying and was very sure of himself. In truth, his plan was crazy and frankly had so many flaws but it was the only thing he could come up with right now. Despite his misgivings about this plan in general, Carlos nodded and pulled Ben into a hug which they melted into, embracing each other.

Both were understandably nervous for separate reasons as they pulled up to Belle and Gaston's mansion. The doors were already broken off their hinges and smashed in. The limo was parked next to the one the beast used to get here, and the gang climbed out. Carefully and cautiously they entered the mansion, It was a lavish building in shades of blushing pinks, bold yellows, and dashing reds. It was an opulent display of wealth and prowess as the walls were lined with Gaston's hunting trophies. The roar from the east side of the building drew the gang in toward the parlor where they stumbled upon more unhinged doors. Ben took a deep breath as they entered in finding Gaston and the Beast wrestling. Gaston was losing, his body covered in claw marks from the beast. Belle cowered in the corner sobbing. Ben turned to Mal. "Do it." He commanded. Mal threw Carlos an apologetic glance before holding her hands up with a swell of her magic.

"Unchain, unbind, and free the unreleased, the time has come to unleash the beast," Mal speaks as her magic wraps around Ben. His body morphs and his clothes tear as he transforms into a beast-like his father. Where his father is more of a sandy brown with grey from age. Ben as a beast is a deep chocolate brown fur wise. Without hesitation, Ben launches onto his father grappling him away from Gaston as Mal rushes to his side quickly casting the spell, she used to Ben to heal his wounds. Ben and his father wrestled, slamming one another into walls and floors. They clawed one another and at first, it seemed his father had the upper hand. That Ben was losing to him, but Ben wasn't giving up. He kept getting up no matter what his father did to him, finally letting out a roar of fury he toppled his father, slashing at him and slamming him into the marble floors till they cracked beneath them. He unloaded sixteen years of pent up animosity and anger on his father until he lay motionless and unconscious. Mal used the last of her reserve of magic to cast a spell to keep the beast asleep.

Carlos stood terrified looking at Ben's beastly form in horror. Ben moved to step closer to Carlos but her scrambled backward falling onto his ass and crawling away until he was backed up into the corner. Ben slowly stalked over to him as Carlos cowered. His nightmares of being attacked by his werewolf father haunting him, terrifying him of Ben. Ben leans down carefully and nuzzles into Carlos, making an odd purring noise. At first, Carlos is terrified but as Ben shows him affection, he realizes it's still his Ben. He wraps his arms around his beast of a boyfriend and hugs him tight. He even gives him scritches behind his ear jokingly. Carlos stands up no longer afraid and goes over to Mal. "Can you turn him back now?" Carlos asked but Mal shook her head frowning.

"I'm spent, Carlos. I need to replenish my magic before I can cast any more spells. This one is on you remember. All you have to do is prove you love him. Just like the original spell on the beast." Mal smiled a little bit and Carlos blushed looking up at his beastly boyfriend motioning for him to lean down. Ben leans down and Carlos kisses him softly. In a shower of sparkles and green smoke Ben transforms back into himself, human. Carlos blushes heavily upon realizing Ben is nearly stark naked in front of everyone. Thankfully his pants though stretched out and ripped still worked as pants, they just needed a belt, which Carlos took off himself and put of Ben. Looking up at his boyfriend he looked different. He had a beard now.

"What happened here, baby?" Carlos mused feeling up his beard with slight amusement. Ben smirked feeling it up a bit himself.

"You like it?" Ben chuckles wrapping his bare arms around Carlos.

"Yes… I love it." Carlos chuckles pulling Ben down into a kiss. Audrey and Evie clear their throats at the same time stopping them.

"While I love this display of affection, we need to get this guy back under the barrier." Audrey reasoned and both lovers sighed. Gaston Helped Ben carry his father out to the limo. Lonnie and Mal decided to take him to the isle alone so they could talk. Belle came up to Ben looking regretful.

"Thank you for saving me. I know I said and did some awful things to you, but I was wrong, and I hope someday we can move past my mistakes and be mother and son. I know I don't deserve it, but you proved me wrong. You aren't anything like your father. You had every reason to let him loose on me and my husband, but you came to save us. You risked your own life and wellbeing. I was wrong Ben and I'm sorry." She was genuine this time, meaning every word. It was like a dream to Ben; it didn't quite feel real. Belle opened her arms to Ben, and he hesitated but ultimately hugged his mother back.

"Maybe someday…" Ben echoed turning back to Carlos and his friends. They climb into the second limo and head back to Auradon Prep.


End file.
